GADIS MANISKU
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: apa yang terjadi bila seorang Sasuke Uchiha playboy disekolahnya... dibuat jatuh cinta oleh naruko uzumaki. warning: OOC, IC, TYPO, dll
1. Chapter 1

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 1: perkenalan heboh

Dipagi hari, Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkulit putih dengan mata birunya berkaca di kaca lemari kamarnya. Dengan seragam SMA yg sekarang dia kenakan, tampak makin cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yg tergerai lepas hingga sepunggungnya.  
"ini masa orientasiku yg pertama, ayo naruko jangan memalukan",gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berkaca.  
Ya namanya naruko uzumaki, gadis yg baru menginjak umur 15 tahun itu berkaca pada lemari kaca dikamarnya. Setengah jam dia berkaca karena dirasanya dirinya masih tidak percaya masuk SMA favorit sekaligus satu sekolah dengan 2 kakak kembarnya.  
"naruko, cepat keluar nak. Nanti terlambat. Kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapanmu!",teriak sang ibu, kushina  
"ya kaasan",jawab naruko  
Dengan cepat naruko membenahi peralatan MOSnya dan segera menuju ruang makan.  
Naruko hanya menemukan sang ayah, namikaze minato dan ibunya sedang sarapan dimeja makan berdua.  
"kakak kemana?"Tanya naruko  
" kedua kakakmu sudah pergi duluan kesekolah",jelas sang ibu menyiapkan roti tawar dan selai cokelat untuk sang suami dan naruko.  
"huuh kakak bohong, katanya mau berangkat bareng kesekolah sama aku",naruko mendumel sendiri dengan kesalnya  
"ya sudah nanti tousan yg antar kamu kesekolah",usul sang ayah sambil menyeruput tehnya  
"beneran tousan?"Tanya naruko sumringah  
Minato hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, naruko memeluk sang ayah.  
"makasih tousan, tousan ganteng deh",puji naruko, sang ibu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan tersenyum juga.  
(skip time)

Naruko berdiri didepan pintu gerbang konoha high school, sekolah paling elit dikota konoha.  
Kakak-kakak seniornya memelototi naruko yg berdiri terpaku di pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Muncul niat iseng mereka mengerjai naruko.  
"hai cewek. tersesat ya?",sambut seorang seniornya berambut gimbal tak henti-hentinya melihat (maaf) dada naruko. Naruko sedikit takut dengan gelagat kakak seniornya ini sedikit mundur. Namun dewi fortuna sedang datang pada naruko hari ini.  
"hee! Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh gadis itu!",seru salah seorang bermata biru dengan rambut durian berwarna hitam panjang.  
Senior-senior yg mengganggu naruko terkaget bukan kepalang, mereka langsung pergi dari hadapan naruko dan masuk kedalam sekolah.  
"kak menma!",naruko langsung menghambur kepelukan sang kakak. Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya  
"mereka mau ngapain kamu?",Tanya menma sambil tersenyum.  
"gak tau tuh, kayaknya mereka mau ngerjain aku deh",ujar naruko sambil memasang wajah innocent-nya  
"ya sudah sana masuk sekolah, kegiatan MOS-nya mau dimulai",suruh menma mengacak-acak rambut sang adik  
"kak naruto mana?",Tanya naruko mencari naruto juga.  
"dia sedang rapat OSIS, nanti juga ketemu diruang aula",kata menma.  
"ya sudahlah. Nanti kakak ke aula juga ya?",pinta naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya  
"heem",jawab menma dengan anggukan.  
"daah kakak!",pamit naruko  
Menma segera mencari anak-anak baru lainnya sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutupUNTUK KEGIATAN MOS

(diruangan OSIS)  
"cukup begitu saja saranku, ada yg mau ditanyakan?",lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan kumis kucing diwajahnya plus mata birunya menyudahi rapat OSIS untuk saat ini.  
Salah seorang berambut indigo dengan mata violet mengacungkan tangannya.  
"ya hinata-chan",sahut remaja pirang itu  
"a-anu na-naruto-kun, a-apa tidak terlalu lama saat didalam nanti?",tanya hinata sedikit gagap  
"tenang saja, waktunya sudah kuatur sesuai prosedur MOS. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir",senyum naruto pada hinata. Yg lainnya langsung menyoraki hinata yg wajahnya memerah karena senyuman naruto.  
Naruto langsung berangkat menuju ruang aula untuk menemui anak-anak baru disekolahnya.

(ruang aula)  
Naruko berdiri didepan sebelah kiri (khusus perempuan sebelah kiri, sebelah kanan buat laki-laki) bersama ratusan anak lainnya menunggu sang ketua OSIS datang untuk menyapa mereka.  
Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat menepuk pundak naruko dan menyapa naruko.  
"naruko…",panggil perempuan itu  
Naruko berbalik dan melihat seseorang yg menepuk pundaknya itu.  
"eh.. shion-chan",tebak naruko  
Perempuan bernama shion itu mengangguk dan memeluk naruko dengan gembiranya.  
"kau sekolah disini?",tanya shion  
"iya aku sekolah disekolah ini",jawab naruko tersenyum.  
"kyaaaa, semoga saja kita satu kelas yah",kata shion sambil memainkan jari tangannnya  
"amin",kata naruko mengamini doa shion. Disaat mereka mengobrol, 7 orang pemuda tampan dengan wajah rupawan masuk kepanggung aula. Naruko melihat 2 orang yg dia kenal  
"selamat pagi!", sapa seorang berambut pirang langsung membuat kaum hawa terpesona padanya.  
"pagi!",jawab semua murid baru. Terutama kaum hawa langsung semangat menyapa kembali sang kakak OSIS  
"itu-kan kakakmu?",tanya shion berbisik bisik pada naruko. Shion merupakan fans naruto sejak SMP  
"iya",jawab naruko singkat.  
Naruto yg dipanggung aula menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sekolah, sementara kaum adam seperti lemas dan bosan dengan pidato naruto, akan tetapi kaum hawa malah semangat dengan pidato naruto yg panjang lebar itu  
"haaah keren banget",ucap shion sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan cepat.  
'dari dulu kakakku memang udah keren',batin naruko malah sedikit bosan akan pidato kakaknya.  
Sesudah naruto mic berpindah tangan dari tangan naruto ke tangan seorang berambut raven keren dengan mata onyx dinginnya.  
Saat seorang itu mulai berbicara, anak-anak perempuannya langsung teriak histeris.  
"kyaaaaa sasuke-kun!",teriak anak-anak perempuan mengelu-elukan nama senior yg ada didepan mereka,  
"siapa dia?",tanya naruko mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
"kau tidak tahu?",tanya shion pada naruko yg biasa saja tanggapannya terhadap sasuke yg berada dipanggung. Naruko hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya.  
"dia itu salah satu OSIS yg paling keren disekolah ini, bahkan dia itu juga seorang penyanyi terkenal di negara konoha lho",jelas shion panjang lebar  
Naruko hanya ber-oh ria tanda dia hanya biasa menanggapi si rambut pantat ayam itu  
1 jam menunggu lama akhirnya tiba pada sesi perkenalan, seseorang berambut nanas menunjuk satu persatu anak cewek dan cowok secara acak dan maju ke depan panggung aula.  
Naruko hanya menikmati perkenalan anak cewek dan cowok, tiba-tiba saja tangan seorang berambut nanas yg diketahui namanya shikamaru itu menunjuk naruko.  
"kau",tunjuk shikamaru pada naruko  
"aku",tunjuk naruko pada dirinya sendiri  
"ya kamu maju",tegas shikamaru menunjuk lagi naruko.  
Dengan takut-takut naruko maju kedepan memperkenalkan diri dan memulai sesi perkenalan. Kaum adam alias anak baru dan senior mempelototi naruko.  
Ada yg melek tanpa merem, ada yg ngiler , ada yang nabrak dinding dengan gak elitnya(?) dan sebagiannya. Mata sasuke langsung terpaku pada sosok naruko yg cantik, sasuke bahkan yg lainnya belum tahu kalau naruko adalah adik duo namikaze, menma dan naruto.  
"se-selamat pagi",sambut naruko sedikit grogi dan terbata.  
"PAGIIIIIIII!",jawab kaum adam diruang aula bahkan diluar ruang aula dengan semangatnya.  
'aduh kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Jadi gak enak deh perasaanku',batin naruko dengan perasaan malu-malu dan wajahnya kini memerah layaknya kepiting godok(?) alias rebus karena dipelototi kaum adam tidak wajar. Naruko tidak tahu bahwa dia dipelototi kaum adam karena naruko yg cantik dan er… seksi.  
"na-namaku uzumaki naruko, sa-salam kenal",naruko langsung turun dari panggung dan berlari menuju diantara ratusan siswa perempuan lainnya. Naruto dan menma menepuk jidat mereka karena kelakuan sang adik yg tak pernah percaya diri dihadapan orang-orang.  
'hadeh, naruko',gumam naruto dalam hati sweetdrop  
'astaga',menma pun juga sweetdrrop atas kelakuan adik kandungnya itu.  
Salah seorang anggota OSIS berambut merah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kanannya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruko yg malu-malu itu.

(istirahat di kantin sekolah)  
Naruko makan ramen jumbo pedes dengan lahap dikantin sekolah bersama shion.  
Bibir naruko yg merah karena kepedasan membuat anak laki-laki yg melihat naruko langsung mimisan massal.  
Shion sweetdrop melihat anak-anak lelaki yg tingkahnya tak karuan di kantin itu.  
Ya siapa yg tidak menyangka aura seorang uzumaki naruko mampu menghipnotis para kaum adam disekolah konoha international high school.  
Tiba-tiba meja mereka dikerubungi para cowok murid baru yg ingin berkenalan dengannya.  
Naruko yg melihat itu diam dan merapatkan badannya pada shion.  
"hai boleh kenalan gak?",sambut seseorang mengulur tangannya tapi tak di sambut oleh naruko.  
Belum sempat mengucap kata, seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri naruko dan shion bersama 6 cowok lainnya.  
"kalian pergi sebelum gigi kalian tanggal",ancam orang itu tak lain naruto.  
"hee meskipun kau senior kami, kami tak takut padamu, memangnya kau siapa?",tanggap para laki-laki yg mengerubuti naruko itu mencoba naruto  
Dengan cepat menma memegang kepalan anak baru itu dan memukul balik siswa laki-laki itu dengan cepat.  
"kami kakak dari gadis ini!",jawab naruto dan menma tegas bersamaan. Semua yg ada dikantin terkaget dengan ucapan naruto dan menma termasuk gaara dan sasuke.

TbC


	2. Chapter 2

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, alur cepat, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 2: Senyuman itu

Naruko mencari namanya dipapan pengumuman bersama ratusan anak lainnya. Naruko berada satu kelas bersama shion. Naruko keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak lainnya yg berada di depan papan pengumuman.  
"bagaimana?",Tanya shion sedikit harap-harap cemas  
"sayang sekali, kita…."belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, shion menangis dengan lebay-nya  
"huweeeee padahal aku ingin sekali satu kelas denganmu",ucap shion sambil nangis Bombay(?)  
Naruko sweetdrop dengan kelakuan shion yg sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu,  
"shion-chan, aku belum selesai bicara langsung kau menyela saja. Kita satu kelas tahu!",jelas naruko langsung merubah muka shion cerah kembali.  
Shion langsung memeluk naruko dan mencak-mencak(?) tak karuan, naruko sweetdrop dengan kelakuan shion yang lebay itu.  
"masuk dikelas 10 berapa?",Tanya seseorang dibelakang naruko.  
Naruko menoleh kebelakang melihat kedua kakaknya yg kembar telah muncul dihadapannya bersama 5 orang lainnya.  
"masuk dikelas 10-3 kak",kata naruko riang.  
"selamat ya",senyum menma langsung mengacak-acak rambut sang adik tercinta.  
"belajar yg rajin juga, mengerti",ucap naruto mengusap-usap wajah naruko.  
"iya kak",jawab naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya membuat sasuke dan gaara yg melihatnya langsung tersepona (eh salah maksud author terpesona)  
"ya sudah kakak kembali kekelas dulu ya",ujar menma pamit, naruko mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama shion.  
Sasuke yg sedikit melihat naruko pergi ke arah kelas 10 langsung berjalan bersama kawan-kawannya menuju kelas kembali.  
Naruko memasuki kelas 10-3 bersama shion. Naruko langsung mengambil tempat duduk bagian depan bersama shion.  
Semua kawan-kawan baru naruko termasuk laki-laki langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk yg ditempati naruko dan shion. Anak perempuan yg lainnya memandang iri pada naruko.  
Satu-persatu anak laki-laki berkenalan dengan sopannya pada naruko dan menanyakan hal-hal yg disukai naruko. (soalnya kalo kurang ajar pasti kena bogem mentah dari duo namikaze)  
Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat kawan-kawannya, dan salah satu anak laki-laki bernama konohamaru langsung berebut posisi depan untuk berkenalan langsung dengan naruko  
"hai, perkenalkan namaku konohamaru",ucap konohamaru langsung "mencuri" tangan naruko untuk diciumnya. Tapi naruko dengan cepat mengelak ciuman konohamaru pada tangannya. Alhasil bibir konohamaru langsung mencium meja yg ditempati naruko dan shion itu. Seorang guru berambut silver melawan gravitasi dengan penutup hidung dan mulut layaknya dokter masuk kedalam kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk pada bangkunya masing-masing  
"selamat pagi semua",sapa guru itu  
"pagiii!"  
"perkenalkan nama saya, hatake kakashi. Saya guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian, kita pelajaran",perintah kakashi pada semua anak muridnya.  
"haaaaaah",desah semua murid kelas 10-3 kecuali naruko yg biasa saja dengan perintah gurunya dihari pertama pelajarannya.

(waktu pulang sekolah)  
TEEEEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEET  
Bel tanda bunyi pelajaran selesai dan waktu untuk murid-murid konoha international high school untuk kembali ke alamnya masing-masing (ditimpuk batu segede kingkong sama murid-murid) ralat kembali kerumahnya masing-masing  
Sebelum mereka pulang mereka mendengar pengumuman untuk anak-anak baru berkumpul di aula.  
Naruko dan shion bersama-sama pergi ke ruang aula, naruko dan shion melewati koridor sekolah dan melewati lapangan basket, tak sengaja sebuah bola basket menggelinding kekaki naruko dan naruko mengambilnya. Seseorang berambut merah dengan tato "ai" dikeningnya langsung menuju naruko.  
Naruko memberikan bola itu dan ternyata naruko mengenal orang itu. Sasuke yg melihat naruko bersama gaara sedikit tak senang.  
"ini, senpai",kata naruko sambil menyerahkan bola basketnya pada gaara.  
"hn, terima kasih",ucap gaara singkat dengan sedikit senyum simpulnya. Kawan-kawannya melongo minus sasuke tak percaya. Gaara seorang yg terkenal dingin, kalem dan jarang berbicara pada siapapun ternyata berterima kasih pada naruko.  
Naruko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menghormati gaara dan naruko pergi ke ruang aula bersama shion.  
Gaara berdiri menyaksikan naruko yg menjauh dan telah hilang dipersimpangan koridor sekolah.  
'gadis yg menarik',batin gaara langsung bermain basket kembali. Semua temannya hanya melongo melihat gaara, gaara tak mempedulikan tatapan kawan-kawannya.  
Sasuke sedikit memasang wajah tak senang, dan bermain basket kembali.

(Dikamar tidur naruko, malam hari)  
Naruko mengerjakan PR fisika yg diberika kakashi pada jam pertama tadi disekolah. Naruko juga sedikit kecewa lantaran dirinya sendirian dirumah. Kedua kakaknya yg kembar sedang pergi ke toko olahraga untuk membeli sepatu untuk basket. Sementara ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar kota untuk keperluan keluarga.  
Naruko yg sedikit bosan karena sendirian dirumahnya.  
"huuuh, bosan juga gak ada orang dirumah, gak ada yg bisa ditanyain soal ini pelajaran",desah naruko bosan.  
Naruko mengambil handphone-nya dan memencet nomor telepon seseorang.  
Setelah sedikit lama menunggu sambungan akhirnya sambungan telepon itu sampai juga.  
"shion-chan, kau mau tidak temani aku dirumah?. Rumahku sepi nih",keluh naruko pada shion ditelepon  
'iya, aku kesana. Ini aku juga kebingungan Pr Fisika dari kakashi sialan itu',keluh shion balik  
"nah makasih shion-chan, aku tunggu".  
"ok",shion mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan menutup teleponnya.  
Naruko senang karena ada yg mau menemaninya dirumah. Tiba-tiba saja suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.  
"cepat sekali shion-chan datangnya?",gumam naruko  
Dengan cepat naruko keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dan membukakan pintu  
"shion-chan kau cepat sekali datangnya…",belum selesai bicaranya naruko sedikit menaikan alisnya dan ternyata seniornya yg kini berada dihadapannya. Sasuke juga sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran naruko dihadapannya namun ditutupinya dengan gaya dinginnya  
"kakakmu ada?",Tanya sasuke datar padahal dalam hatinya senang bertemu naruko.  
"kakak sedang keluar ketoko olahraga, ada apa senpai mencari kak naruto dan kak menma?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum.  
Sasuke tersepona (eh salah maksud author terpesona) lagi akan senyuman naruko yg manis itu.  
'sial, senyumannya itu bikin aku ingin memakan bibir itu',batin sasuke yg wajahnya memerah dan sedikit mesum.  
"kenapa wajah senpai memerah?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum membuat sasuke sedikit kelabakan alias salah tingkah.  
"tidak apa-apa, ya sudahlah ini berikan pada kakakmu, bilang dari aku. Aku pulang dulu",sasuke memberikan kotak pada naruko dan sasuke langsung pergi mengeloyor.  
Naruko sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya dan kebingungan tingkah senpainya yg aneh itu

"dasar sasuke senpai aneh",gerutu naruko  
Shion datang kerumah berpapasan dengan sasuke didepan rumah naruko, shion langsung lari ke rumah naruko.  
"kenapa sasuke-kun kesini?",Tanya shion pada naruko.  
"sasuke senpai mencari kak naruto dan kak menma. Dan memberikan ini tapi dia langsung pergi stelah memberikan kotak ini",  
Shion beroh ria dan masuk kerumah naruko untuk belajar bareng.

(seminggu kemudian)  
Naruko datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk piket yg sudah ditentukan oleh wali kelasnya,hatake kakashi.  
Naruko sdikit terkaget saat mencapai ruang kelasnya, dimejanya sudah terdapat 2 entah dari siapa.  
"siapa ya yg mengirim ini?",gumam naruko bertanya-tanya  
Naruko membuka kotak itu masing-masing dan isinya: liontin dan boneka. Naruko menanikan sebelah alisnya dan sedikit tersenyum.  
Naruko melihat secarik kertas pada masing kotak tersebut.  
Isi tulisan pun membuat kebingungan naruko dan juga tempatnya pun sama.  
"AKU TUNGGU KAU DI RESTORAN DEKAT TAMAN KOTA JAM 8 MALAM. PLEASE DATANG",begitulah isi suratnya.

Lalu satu surat lagi juga isinya

"AKU HARAP KAU DATANG KE RESTORAN DEKAT TAMAN KOTA JAM 8 MALAM DON'T MISS IT"  
Shion yg baru saja datang langsung menghampiri naruko yg daritadi diam.  
"ohayou naruko…",shion melirik dua hadiah yg dipegang naruko dan langsung merebut salah satunya.  
"waaaah bagus banget hadiahnya dari siapa?",Tanya shion  
"hn",jawab naruko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
Naruko hanya memegang kedua surat yg tulisan tangannya berbeda tapi ajakannya membaca surat yg berada ditangan naruko. Naruko menoleh pada shion meminta pendapat.  
"gimana nih?",tanya naruko sedikit meminta pendapat dari shion.  
"tapi kau kan tau sendiri ayah dan ibumu itu bagaimana, apalagi kakakmu sister complex begitu",ujar shion  
"Lebih baik kau pakai surat ulang tahun bohongan saja",usul shion  
"tapi bagaimana caranya, sama saja bohongan bila aku ketahuan ortuku?",kata naruko sedikit cemas  
"tenang …serahkan saja padaku",kata shion jemawa. Naruko berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk.  
Sementara shion mulai mencoba memakai liontin dari hadiah misterius untuk naruko, naruko yg melihat itu langsung merebut liontinnya kembali.  
"eh jangan, aku suka liontin itu",ucap naruko merebut kembali liontinnya.  
"aaaah naruko-chan please buat aku yah",shion meminta liontin naruko sambil memasang mata pupy eyes no jutsu-nya.  
"gak boleh",jawab naruko sambil memasang wajah jahilnya…  
"aaaah ayolah!"

(malam harinya)  
Naruko mencoba berbagai pakaian dan menemukan gaun indah pemberian ibunya, dengan cepat naruko memakai gaun itu. Naruko berkaca dan tersenyum senang.  
"bagus sekali gaun ibu ini",gumam naruko  
TOK TOK TOK  
"naruko, kau tahu HANDPHONE kakak nggak?",Tanya naruto  
"nggak tahu",jawab naruko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.  
"waw!, mau kemana nih adek kakak yg amit-amit ini", Tanya naruto sedikit mengejek, naruko yg merasa diejek mengembungkan pipinya.  
"hahaha kakak bercanda kamu cantik kok, memangnya mau kemana?",Tanya naruto sedikit menyelidik  
Naruko langsung menyodorkan surat ulang tahun bohongan pada sang kakak, naruto langsung menerima surat itu dan membacanya.  
"menma!",panggil naruto pada saudara kembarnya itu ,Menma keluar dari kamr tidurnya.  
"apa?",balas menma langsung menerima surat dari tangan naruto.  
Menma memandang naruko lalu berbisik pada naruto, naruto hanya mengangguk paham.  
"apa-apaan sih kalian ini ,kok pada bisik-bisik segala… sudahlah aku mau pergi dulu",pamit naruko pada kedua kakaknya itu.  
Menma memberikan isyarat pada naruto untuk mengikuti sang adik, naruto mengangguk.  
"kaa-san tousan aku pamit pergi ke pesta salah satu temanku",pamit naruko sedikit berbohong, dia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya tak akan mengizinkannya untuk keluar menemui seorang lelaki.  
"baiklah, tapi kakakmu yg mengantarmu dan satu lagi jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10, mengerti",ujar minato tersenyum pada naruko.  
"siap bos, tapi temanku akan menjemputku didepan",jawab naruko langsung pergi.  
"hati-hati dijalan",pesan sang ibu  
Naruto tahu kebohongan sang adik langsung mengikuti . naruko yg tak tahu diikuti oleh sang kakak.  
Naruko memberhentikan taksi dan langsung masuk kedalam taksi itu, naruto yg tanpa pamit mengikuti naruko dengan speda motor ducati-nya.  
"restoran ramen dekat taman kota pak",suruh naruko pada sopir taksinya  
"baik nona",jawab sang sopir taksi

(di restoran ramen)  
Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya menata kembali bajunya apakah terlihat rapi atau tidak, dan disisi lain ada seorang berambut merah dengan tato "ai" didahinya menunggu seseorang di meja restoran dengan manisnya.  
Naruko datang tepat waktu dan turun tepat direstoran bintang lima tersebut.  
Sasuke yg melihat naruko sudah tiba, sasuke langsung masuk dan duduk di meja yg telah dia pesan.  
Naruto menjaga jarak dari naruko, agar naruko tak mengetahui dirinya. Naruko mulai ke meja recepsionist.  
"ma-maaf apa ada tamu yg mengundang saya kesini?",tanya naruko pada recepcionist perempuan.  
"nama anda?",tanya sang recepcionist itu  
"uzumaki naruko",jawab naruko  
"nona uzumaki naruko anda sudah ditunggu di….",belum selesai bicara sang recepcionist kebingungan lantaran didalam catatan tamunya ada 2 orang menunggu uzumaki naruko ditempat yg berbeda.  
"eehhh ma-maaf tapi disini ada 2 orang berbeda menunggu anda nona uzumaki",jelas sang recepcionist  
"haaah?",naruko terperanjat kebingungan.  
"baiklah… lebih baik aku mencari tempat duduk yg berbeda saja",usul naruko tanpa pikir panjang  
Sang recepcionist kebingungan dengan catatan tamunya dan mempersilahkan masuk naruko  
Naruko masuk kedalam restoran itu dan duduk di meja tengah, restoran mewah itu tampak lenggang, dan hanya beberapa orang yg datang keRestoran mewah ini.  
Gaara dan sasuke melihat naruko dimeja paling tengah langsung menghampiri naruko. Dan gaara tak tahu sasuke berada dalam restoran begitu juga sebaliknya lantaran mata mereka sudah tertuju pada naruko.  
"selamat malam nona uzumaki",sapa gaara dan sasuke bersamaan  
"ehh?", gaara dan sasuke saling menuding satu sama lain, sementara naruko kebingungan dengan dua seniornya yg berpenampilan rapi dengan memakai tuxedo yg sama.  
"sasuke senpai dan gaara senpai sedang apa disini?",tanya naruko bingung. Sementara itu naruto kaget bukan kepalang dua temannya yg selama ini "anti" sama cewek ternyata mengajak kencan adiknya.  
"apa-apaan mereka?"gumam naruto sedikit marah. Sister complex naruto kambuh kembali.  
Kencan yg diinginkan malah berlangsung canggung dan tak berjalan sesuai keinginan gaara dan sasuke.  
'sialan kencanku kacau gara-gara sasuke',umpat gaara dalam hatinya meskipun kini dia tenang pada wajahnya.  
'brengsek kau penganggu gaara',batin sasuke yg kini mata dinginnya beradu dengan mata stoic gaara  
'aduh kok jadi gak enak begini',gumam naruko dalam hati kebingungan dengan apa yg terjadi.  
Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dan sedikit menyesal.  
"kenapa dulu aku rekomendasikan naruko sekolah di tempatku, kalau kedua temanku jadi begini akhirnya",gumam naruto kecewa.

(keesokan harinya)  
Naruko berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba sasuke dan gaara menghampiri naruko dan menyapanya. Tapi perasaan naruko tak enak karena kedua seniornya kini adu mata gara-gara kejadian kencan kemarin berantakan. Menma dan naruto hanya terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu beradu deathglare + adiknya yg kebingungan.  
'ya tuhan sbenarnya mereka berdua kenapa sih?',batin naruko kebingungan

TbC

hehehe gomen minna

baru bisa ngepost...

saya akan menjawab review minna :)

**ryu: **gomen aku ngetiknya di warnet sistem kebut 2 jam pake 2 jari wkwkwk, apalagi saya juga kerja hingga malam dari senin sampai jum'at. gomen bila pendek

**bintang kezora:** ok aku lanjutin kok, aku gak suka yaoi... gomenasai :)

**akbar: **siap bos nih dah update :)

**kawaihana**: siap nona :)

_all_: oke aku lanjutin kok


	3. Chapter 3

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 3: kepekaan hatimu

Naruko bermain basket seperti tak semangat dihari minggu, sang kakak naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat adiknya yg biasanya ceria malah tidak semangat di hari liburnya.  
Menma yg tadi main basket bersama naruto menghentikan kegiatan basketnya dan menghampiri sang adik tercinta.  
"kenapa imotou-ku yg cantik se-kebun binatang gak semangat begini?",Tanyamenma mengacak-acak rambut naruko sambil mengejek  
"gak apa-apa kak menma",jawab naruko datar.  
'napa nih imotou? Apa gara-gara kejadian kencan kacau itu ya?',batin menma. Menma tau kalau adiknya itu peka terhadap sesuatu yg negative apalagi permusuhan. Naruto mengusap-usap wajah sang adik. Naruko memeluk naruto  
"sudah tidak apa-apa, kakak tahu kemarin yg sebenarnya, lebih baik kau jahi mereka dulu, nanti aku dan menma membantumu",naruko hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan sang kakak. Naruto dan menma sudah tahu besok apa yg harus dihadapi.

(disekolah: jam olahraga)  
Anak laki-laki yg menonton olahraga diluar sedikit melongo dan nosebleed massal melihat sesuatu.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan naruko uzumaki yg membuat nosebleed para anak laki-laki, naruko memakai seragam olahraga ketat dan melakukan senam pagi bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga guru nyentrik, guy maito.  
Naruto bersama menma dan yg lainnya lewat DI koridor sekolah membuat anak laki-laki yg melihat naruko langsung menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Anak laki-laki disekolah KIHS takut terhadap naruto dan kawan-kawannya apabila membuat masalah atau mengganggu adik dari duo namikaze Ternyata geng naruto paling ditakuti setelah geng AKATSUKI dari kelas 12. Dan nama gengnya juga mengerikan "THE BRANDALS PURGATORY".  
Gaara dan sasuke melihat naruko senam dan juga memakai seragam olahraga yg sedikit ketat jadi nosebleed begitu juga shikamaru, sai dan neji.  
PLAKKK PLAKKK PLAKK PLAAKK PLAKK  
Naruto dan menma menampar satu persatu wajah kawan-kawan mereka, 5 orang itu kesakitan karena ditampar naruto dan menma.  
"DASAR MESUM!",bentak naruto dan menma bersamaan pada kawan-kawannya yg pikiranaya melayang kemana-mana(?). Semua tak menjawab lantaran malu.  
Naruto dan menma pergi duluan dengan wajah super kesal. Kawan-kawan naruto menyusul sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yg merah akibat tamparan naruto dan menma.  
"baiklah anak-anak cukup sampai disini olahraga kita, kita bertemu minggu depan lagi",kata guy mengakhiri pelajaran olahraganya. Dan langsung menyuruh anak-anak bubar.

Naruko dan shion langsung menuju kamar mandi khusus perempuan, mereka berganti baju bersama anak-anak cewek lainnya. Anak-anak cewek kelasnya sudah dahulu meninggalkan kamar mandi.  
Saat mereka sudah berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba gerombolan anak berkulit gelap derngan rambut gimbal masuk kamar mandi dengan kurang ajarnya.  
Shion dan naruko ketakutan melihat 3 orang berkulit gelap yg naruko kenal waktu akan memasuki MOS.  
"hehe mau kemana?.. kita senang-senang dulu yuk",kata seseorang berambut gimbal bernama bee itu.  
Shion dan naruko mundur karena ketakutan dengan kelakuan 3 pemuda berkulit gelap itu.  
"kalian berdua urusi anak berambut pirang pucat itu semntara aku akan mengurusi cewek yg ini",perintah bee kepada 2 orang temannya. Dengan senang hati kedua kawan bee melaksanakan perintah bee. Naruko dan shion langsung minta tolong.  
"siapapun toloooooong!",teriak naruko dan shion bersamaan. Naruto dan menma sedikit tersentak dikelas lantaran mendengar suara teriakan, benar saja mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan langsung keluar kelas tanpa permisi pada sang wali kelas diikuti neji, sai dan shikamaru.  
Saat mencoba bee dan 2 orang temannya mencoba menyentuh naruko dan shion tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yg tadi terkunci langsung didobrak oleh dua orang yg dikenal naruko.  
"gaara senpai, sasuke senpai",ucap naruko terkejut begitupula shion dan ketiga berandalan sekolah itu.  
Sasuke menarik kerah bee dan menghajar bee tanpa ampun sementara gaara menarik baju kedua teman bee dan menendang kedua berandalan sekolah itu.  
Naruto dan menma masuk ke dalam kamar mandi cewek melihat adiknya itu sedang terpojok di pinggiran kran cuci muka bersama shion. Naruto dan menma juga melihat kedua kawannya, sasuke dan gaara menghajar bee dan kedua kawannya itu.  
Naruko melihat naruto didepan pintu kamar mandi langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kakak diikuti shion yg memegang pergelangan tangan menma karena ketakutan. Sai, shikamaru dan neji membantu sasuke dan gaara menghajar bee dan kedua kawan bee itu.  
Bee yg keadaannya babak belur digelandang oleh neji dan kedua kawan bee diikat tangannya dengan sabuk pinggang. Gaara dan sasuke lega naruko dan shion tidak terluka.  
"terima kasih sasuke, gaara kalian menyelamatkan adikku dan shion.",ucap naruto masih memeluk naruko yg masih sedikit ketakutan atas insiden tadi.  
"hn, sama-sama",jawab sasuke dan gaara bersama-sama.  
Gaara dan sasuke saling memandang dan saling melempar manusia stoic itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang keamanan sekolah.

(keesokkan harinya)  
Naruko tak masuk sekolah gara-gara kejadian percobaan pemerkosaan kemarin itu. bee serta kedua temannya itu masuk ke penjara dan juga dikeluarkan dari konoha international high school.  
Naruto dan menma kebingungan melihat tingkah sasuke dan gaara yg sedikit aneh ketika melewati ruang kelas 10-3 dimana sang adik belajar.  
Naruto dan menma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya yg stoic itu tampak gelisah karena tak ada santapan rohani(?) (maksudnya gak ada naruko kayak sayuran tanpa garam).  
"mmm dobe, adikmu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?",Tanya sasuke, naruto sedikit terperangah oleh pertanyaan sasuke.  
Sasuke yg selalu diam dan tak banyak bicara kini bertanya pada naruto. Dan pertanyaannya itu menjurus pada sang adik tercinta lagi. Naruto terdiam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.  
"adikku ijin tidak masuk hari ini, gara-gara insiden kemarin itu, dia masih trauma",jelas menma.  
"aku kan tidak bertanya padamu",kata sasuke datar.  
"naruko itu adik aku juga tuan songong",ejek menma pada sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja sementara gaara hanya menutup matanya tanda tak peduli tapi dalam hati mereka, mereka cemas akan keadaan naruko yg masih trauma atas insiden kemarin.  
'apa lebih baik aku kerumah si duo kampret ini yah untuk menemui naruko, tapi kalau mereka tahu tujuanku menjenguk naruko. Mereka pasti curiga kalau aku ada rasa terhadap naruko',batin sasuke memikirkan cara pergi kerumah sang pujaan hati. Sementara gaara sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk nanti sore kerumah duo namikaze itu.  
Sementara itu sai,shikamaru dan neji sudah curiga terhadap sasuke dan gaara yg selalu saja beradu deathglare kala ada adiknya duo namikaze itu  
"jangan-jangan…"

(dikelas 11 IPA 1 – naruto classroom)  
Sasuke tampak memperhatikan pelajaran yg diberikan orochimaru sensei bersama dengan anak lainnya.  
Tapi semua anak kelas 11 IPA 1 tampak tak semangat lantaran orochimaru mengajar pelajaran matematika, Pelajaran paling mereka benci (padahal orochimaru yg mereka benci).  
TEEET TEEET TEET  
"yeeeaaaah",teriak semua siswa kelas 11 IPA 1 mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi, para siswa langsung memasukan buku mereka pada tas masing-masing. Naruto yg sebagai ketua kelas langsung memimpin doa dan mengucapkan "bye" pada guru bermuka ular itu.  
Sasuke yg melihat naruto dan menma lebih dahulu keluar ruangan kelas langsung menyusul mereka.  
"naruto",panggil sasuke datar.  
"hn",jawab naruto menoleh kebelakang,.  
"apa boleh aku kerumahmu mengerjakan PR matematika bersama-sama?",Tanya sasuke datar.  
Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena baru kali ini seorang sasuke uchiha yg dingin mau belajar bareng kerumahnya ,apalagi sasuke merupakan murid kesayangan dari orochimaru. Menma melihat ada gelagat yg sedikit mencurigakan dari pertanyaan sasuke tersebut.  
"terserah",jawab naruto singkat langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke. Belum sempat berfikir menma ditinggal naruto juga.  
"hoi naruto tunggu"teriak menma pada naruto yg semakin jauh dihadapannya.  
"hmm",sasuke menyeringai puas.

(kediaman namikaze)  
Naruko membantu sang ibu didapur membuat sushi dan bento untuk makan malam nanti, naruko tampak terampil memotong daging ikan tuna yg masih mentah jadi irisan tipis dan menyiapkannya bersama kecap asin.  
"kami pulang",teriak naruto dan menma bersamaan, sambil melepas sepatu sekolahnya bersama-sama.  
"selamat datang",sapa naruko pada kedua kakaknya yg kembar itu. Naruto melempar senyum pada naruko begitu juga menma.  
"tousan belum pulang?",Tanya naruto  
"belum",jawab naruko singkat.  
"naruko, apa besok kau masuk sekolah?",Tanya menma masih melepas kaos kakinya. Naruko hanya mengangguk.  
"aku dan menma akan mengawasimu besok, takut terjadi insiden itu lagi",jelas naruto tak menyadari wajah sang adik yg tadinya cerah kini menjadi mendung kembali. Menma menyikut perut naruto dan mempelototinya serta memberi isyarat "lihat naruko".  
Naruto melihat naruko yg kini tertunduk. Naruto merasa bersalah langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf pada sang adik.  
"gomen, kakak keceplosan…",ucap naruto sedikit menuduk tanda minta maaf pada sang adik.  
Naruko yg melihat naruto menunduk meminta maaf, langsung tersenyum lagi.  
"sudahlah kak naruto… yg lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula aku juga harus lebih berhati –hati lagi",ujar naruko membuat naruto dan menma tersenyum.  
"naruto, menma cepat mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam",ucap sang ibu menyuruh duo namikaze itu mandi.  
"baik kaa-san",jawab narumenma.  
Narumenma langsung menuju kekamar masing-masing dan tak lupa mengacak-acak rambut sang adik terlebih dahulu. Naruko segera kembali menuju dapur untuk membantu sang ibu, tapi…  
TING TONG  
Suara bell pintu depan berbunyi,  
"siapa yah?",gumam naruko langsung membukakan pintu.  
"eh.. gaara senpai",kata naruko menyapa kakak kelasnya itu.  
"kedua kakakmu ada?",Tanya gaara datar.  
"masih mandi senpai, ada perlu apa?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum pada gaara dan alhasil membuat pipi gaara bersemu merah.  
"senpai?",sapa naruko kembali pada gaara yg melamun melihat dirinya.  
"eh… mau me-mengerjakan PR matematika",jelas gaara sedikit gugup.  
"oowh ya sudah silahkan masuk senpai, aku panggilkan dulu mereka",kata naruko mempersilahkan gaara masuk dan gaara duduk diruang tamu. Sementara naruko memanggil kedua kakaknya yg kembar itu.  
"kak menma, kak naruto dicari gaara senpai, ditunggu tuh di ruang tamu, cepetan mandinya",kata naruko sambil menyuruh kedua kakaknya untuk cepat-cepat mandinya.  
Menma dan naruto hanya berteriak iya saja. Naruko kembali ke dapur untuk membantu sang ibu memasak kembali.  
Gaara mencuri-curi pandang kearah naruko yg lewat dari ruang tamu menuju dapur itu.  
10 menit kemudian duo namikaze itu menemui gaara dan menanyakan tujuan gaara, gaara hanya menjelaskan dia ingin mengerjakan PR matematika.  
Menma sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mencurigai gaara dan mulai mengambil buku matematikanya.  
'dasar aneh, padaha pelajaranl matematika, gaara-kan jagonya, pasti ada apa-apanya nih',batin menma curiga. Sementara naruto tak ambil pusing dan mengambil buku matematikanya.  
Naruko membuat minuman untuk kedua kakaknya dan gaara, gaara mengerjakan PRnya dengan sedikit "mencari" naruko yg tak kunjung lewat dihadapannya. Tak selang beberapa saat bell rumah kediaman namikaze berbunyi lagi.  
Naruto yg berada diruang tamu langsung menuju pintu depan rumah. Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu, naruto sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya dan mempersilahkan masuk sasuke. Saat memasuki ruang tamu, mata sasuke menjadi sedikit dingin saat bertemu gaara kembali. Naruko datang membawa minuman untuk kedua kakaknya dan gaara hanya memasang senyum untuk menyapa sasuke, bisa ditebak wajah sasuke sedikit memerah.  
"waaaah sasuke senpai juga datang yah",kata naruko memasang wajah innocent-nya. Sasuke sedikit memberikan senyuman pada naruko dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara naruko kembali kedapur membuat minuman untuk sasuke.  
Menma tambah kebingungan memandang sasuke dan gaara yg mengerjakan PR sambil sedikit memasang wajah dingin dan juga deathglare. Naruto tak menghiraukan itu semua dan lebih memilih mengerjakan PR-nya.  
'sebenarnya mereka mau belajar atau mau perang deathglare sih?',batin menma sedikit terganggu dengan kedua mahluk stoic dihadapannya yg sama-sama melempar deathglare  
Naruko kembali lagi membawa minuman untuk sasuke, sebelum beranjak dari hadapan mereka berempat sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan naruko. Naruko melihat tangannya dipegang sasuke langsung memandang sasuke.  
"besok apa boleh aku mengantarmu sekolah?",Tanya sasuke datar. Menma sedikit terpaku ajakan sasuke pada sang adik. Naruko hanya diam tak menjawab. Belum sempat dijawab naruko, naruto langsung menjawab.  
"naruko besok berangkat bersama aku dan menma",jelas naruto datar.  
Naruko melepas tangan sasuke dari pergelangannya, dan kembali membantu ibunya didapur.  
'cih sial!',batin sasuke mendengus kesal. Sementara gaara hanya tersenyum menang dan mengerjakan PR-nya dengan rileks.

(disekolah)  
naruko datang pagi-pagi bersAma kedua kakaknya dengan diantar oleh sang ayah. Sebelum turun minato memberitahu naruto dan menma untuk menjaga adiknya lebih ketat. Narumenma hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil sang ayah bersama sang adik.  
Naruko berjalan duluan didepan kedua kakaknya, naruko hanya memeluk buku pelajarannya dan berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, naruko menabrak seseorang. Buku naruko terjatuh, orang itu membantu naruko memunguti buku naruko.  
"gomenasai, telah menabrakmu",ucap naruko sambil memunguti buku pelajarannya yg jatuh dari genggamannya.  
"aku yg minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrakmu tadi",kata orang itu membantu naruko memunguti buku naruko yg terjatuh tadi.  
Naruko seperti mengenal suara bass itu, dengan jantung berdebar naruko menoleh pada orang itu.  
Naruko tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya terpaku melihat orang itu: rambut hitam panjang serta pandangan mata elang yg selalu dia rindukan selama ini, lelaki yg tak dijumpainya selama setahun ini dan juga cinta pandangan pertamanya.  
"i-itachi se-senpai",kata naruko terbata-bata.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang Naruko Uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om Masashi xD) ralat Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 4: Sasuke's new rival

Itachi berdiri menyodorkan buku Naruko yg terjatuh tadi, sementara Naruko hanya diam memandang Itachi tanpa menerima buku itu.  
"hai, apa ada yg salah?",Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum  
Naruko yg tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengambil buku dari Itachi dan menunduk hormat pada pujaan hatinya itu.  
"a-arigatou se-senpai",kata Naruko terbata-bata, Naruko berlari munuju ruang kelasnya dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.  
Itachi memandang kouhai-nya yg masih cantik jelita itu dan tersenyum simpul, sementara dikejauhan seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx tampak kurang senang dengan raut muka Naruko saat bertemu dengan seorang senpai-nya itu.  
"sialan",gumamnya lalu pergi menuju taman sekolah.

(Naruko classroom)  
Naruko tampak melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dikelas, Shion sedikit terheran dengan kelakuan kawannya yg satu ini. Diajak curhat tidak mau, diajak makan dikantin juga tidak mau.  
Karena penasaran, Shion langsung memaksa naruko untuk memberitahukan lamunannya.  
"Naruko-chan sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Daritadi kau ku ajak curhat tidak mau, kuajak makan dikantin tidak mau",Tanya Shion penasaran  
Naruko menoleh pada Shion dan memeluk Shion dengan perasaan senang. Shion hanya kebingungan dengan kelakuan kawannya yg aneh itu.

Shion melepas pelukan naruko dan memaksa Naruko menceritakan kenapa kelakuannya aneh sekarang ini.  
"kau senang begini pasti ada sesuatunya ceritakan dong?",pinta Shion pada Naruko.  
"tadi aku ketemu orang yang kusukai",jawab Naruko  
"iya siapa?",Tanya Shion semakin penasaran  
"dia itu senpai aku waktu SMP, dan ternyata dia sekolah disini juga", ucap Naruko dengan wajah berbinar-binar  
"iya, 'dia' itu siapa Naruko-chan?",Tanya Shion semakin tambah penasaran  
"ITACHI senpai",jawab Naruko  
Shion kaget bukan kepalang, Shion mengenal orang itu tapi shion terus mendengarkan cerita Saruko dari pertemuannya didepan sekolah itu dan bla bla bla…  
"ternyata Itachi senpai masih ganteng lho kayak dulu, sekarang dia lebih keren dengan rambut diikat belakangnya",ujar Naruko.  
"Naruko kau tidak tahu ya? Itachi senpai kan yg mengendalikan sekolah ini",jelas Shion menyela bicara Naruko.  
"eh… iya kah?",Tanya Naruko. Shion memutar bola matanya dan menceritakan lagi.  
"dia itu anggota geng Akatsuki, anggota terkeren digeng itu bahkan paling ditakuti disekolah ini",ucap Shion membuat Naruko makin berbinar-binar akan pujaan hatinya itu.  
"kyaaa Itachi senpai kawai",puji aruko  
"huh pantas saja kau melamun gak jelas",omel Shion.  
"habis Itachi senpai keren sih",balas Naruko tersenyum merona  
"masih keren Sasuke uchiha tau!",balas Shion dengan bangganya  
Naruko yg mendengar itu langsung membalas balik.  
"masih keren Itachi senpai tau",balas Naruko tertawa.  
Kedua makhluk hawa itu bertukar canda dikelas, tanpa disadari seseorang memperhatikan dari luar.  
"apapun yg terjadi kau harus jadi milikku",gumam orang itu lalu pergi.  
(skip time)

Naruko pulang sore lantaran harus mengerjakan PR IPA dari Asuma sensei secara berkelompok dirumah Shion.  
"huuuh udah gelap lagi, Naruto-nii sama Menma-nii juga extrakurikuler musik juga",keluh Naruko berjalan sendirian di jalanan yg mulai gelap.  
Naruko berjalan dan merasakan ada yg mengikutinya sedari tadi, Naruko menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan siapapun. Naruko berjalan lagi dan merasakan derap langkah seseorang yg mengikutinya.  
Naruko menoleh dan tak ada siapapun tak ada dibelakangnya, Naruko mulai panik lagi dan hal-hal negatife mulai bermunculan di pikirannya.  
"ya tuhan tolong aku",gumam naruko mempercepat langkahnya tapi sial bagi Naruko karena dia tersandung BATU dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"siapapun tolong!",teriak Naruko memecah kesunyian jalanan yg sepi itu.  
Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruko, Naruko menepis tangan seseorang itu dengan kasar.  
"kyaaaaa!" teriak Naruko sambil matanya terpejam  
"tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat",orang itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruko. Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yg dia kenal.  
"I-itachi senpai",kata Naruko masih ketakutan.  
"ada apa hingga kau berteriak sekencang itu?",tanya Itachi sedikit khawatir dengan Naruko yg ketakutan itu.  
"a-ada yg mengikuti aku senpai",kata Naruko melihat jalanan yg sepi dan gelap, Itachi melihat kearah dimana Naruko melihat. Itachi menangkap satu bayangan semu dibawah tiang listrik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera mengantar Naruko pulang.

"Ahh",naruko mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi pergelanagan kakinya, Naruko tak bisa berdiri karena kakinya terkilir.  
"kuantar kau pulang, disini terlalu berbahaya",ucap Itachi langsung menggendong naruko ala bridal style, Wajah naruko memerah lantaran itachi menggendongnya ala bridal style.  
Itachi menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan melihat bayangan itu sedikit demi sedikit menjauh.  
'siapa orang itu?',batin Itachi langsung berjalan dengan cepat untuk menjauhi naruko's stalker.  
"sialan",umpat orang yg mengikuti Naruko karena membuat Naruko ketakutan.

(kediaman namikaze)  
NaruMenma sedikit cemas lantaran Naruko tak pulang, Naruto bahkan kesekolah untuk menjemput adiknya tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil tiada seorang pun disekolah. Dan sang ibu juga tak kalah khawatirnya karena anak perempuannya itu belum pulang hingga malam ini.  
"Naruto, Menma cepat cari imotou-mu? Tousan khawatir ada apa-apa dengannya",pinta Minato langsung pada NaruMenma. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah sang ayah.  
TING TONG  
Suara bel depan rumah berbunyi dan memecah kepanikan keluarga Namikaze.  
Naruto langsung berlari kedepan pintu rumah dan mendapati sang adik digendong oleh seorang yg dia kenal.  
"Itachi-san, naruko?!",gumam Naruto melihat sang adik tertidur digendongan Itachi  
Menma dan MinaKushi keluar untuk melihat siapa yg datang, Minato langsung menggendong Naruko yg kini tertidur pulas digendongan Itachi.  
"apa yg terjadi?",tanya minato pada Itachi  
"maaf Minato-sama, saya tadi bertemu putri anda di jalan gelap saat dia pulang, kakinya terkilir tadi dan dia juga diikuti seseorang yg tidak saya kenal",jelas Itachi.  
"terima kasih Itachi-san",ucap kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruko.  
"sama-sama Kushina baasan",jawab Itachi tersenyum simpul  
Minato segera mengantar Naruko kekamarnya untuk istirahat dan diikuti oleh Kushina.  
Naruto dan Menma menyalami Itachi karena menyelamatkan adik perempuannya itu.  
"silahkan masuk senpai",Menma mempersilahkan itachi untuk masuk rumah tapi ditolak oleh Itachi.  
"gomen Menma-san, aku ada urusan. Aku disini hanya mengantar Naruko saja dan memastikan keselamatannya saja",ucap Itachi  
"Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu telah menolong adikku", Naruto membungkuk hormat pada senpainya tersebut. Itachi juga sedikit membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Namikaze.  
"lain kali kita harus benar-benar mengawasi Naruko-chan lebih ketat lagi",ujar Menma pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

(sasuke's room)  
(sasuke POV)  
BLAMMM  
Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasarnya, aku bahkan tak mempedulikan suara para maidku yg khawatir akan kelakuanku ini.  
Yg kukhawatirkan kini hanyalah gadis pirang yg tak bisa membuatku tidur 2 hari ini, dan bodohnya tadi aku membuatnya ketakutan disepanjang perjalanan dia pulang tadi. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengawasinya pulang agar tak terjadi apa-apa padanya Dan parahnya lagi aniki-ku yg jadi hero-nya saat Naruko terjatuh tadi.  
"aaaah… kau bodoh Sasuke!",umpatku pada diriku sendiri  
Aku tak bisa berfikir panjang malam ini, perasaanku benar-benar kacau karena kejadian ini. Dan aku sangat khawatir akan Naruko.  
"besok aku harus minta maaf pada dia",gumamku langsung menimpali kepalaku dengan bantal guling

(keesokan harinya)

Ditaman sekolah geng the brandals berkumpul seperti biasanya.

Sasuke celingukan mencari seseorang disekitar sekolah, teman-temannya bahkan kebingungan dengan Sasuke yg tingkahnya sedikit out of character itu.  
"kau mencari apa sih?",tanya Shikamaru tidur-tiduran ditaman meja taman sekolah.  
"tidak mencari siapa-siapa",jawab Sasuke datar.  
"kau mencari Naruko ya?",tebak Sai membuat mata sasuke sedikit memincing padanya.  
Naruto dan Menma hanya memasang wajah kurang suka atas tebakan Sai.

Gaara tak peduli dengan tebakan Sai dan hanya membaca novel kesayangannya , Neji sedikit menyikut perut sai  
Sai yg tak merasa bersalah malah tersenyum-senyum jahil. Sasuke Bahkan tak mempedulikan kata Sai dan mulai berkutat dengan gadget-nya, Naruto berdiri dan pamit menuju kelas.  
"aku pergi kekelas dulu, ada sesuatu yg mau kukerjakan",pamit Naruto  
"aku ikut, PR bahasa inggrisku belum kukerjakan", Menma juga mengikuti Naruto menuju kelas. Shikamaru bingung dengan perkataan Menma, padahal sekarang tak ada pelajaran bahasa inggris.  
Bahkan Sasuke yg berkutat dengan gadgetnya sedikit tak enak perasaannya karena Naruto dan Menma tak seperti biasanya.  
'kenapa aku merasa duo kampret itu seperti memusuhiku',batin Sasuke lalu berkutat kembali dengan gadget-nya

(dikelas)  
Sasuke hanya melamun dan memandang keluar jendela, pandangannya tampak kosong karena satu alas an. Siapalagi kalau bukan Naruko, adik dari duo Namikaze itu.  
Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke yg melamun saja setiap pelajaran fisika yg diajar oleh Kakashi sekarang ini, Shikamaru bahkan tahu konsekuensi jika tak memperhatikan pelajaran guru yg suka pake masker itu: mengerjakan soal didepan kelas sampai benar atau lari 50 kali mengelilingi lapangan basket, sadis  
Kakashi yg melihat Sasuke melamun daritadi langsung memanggil sasuke.  
"Sasuke kau maju kedepan, kerjakan soal ini",perintah kakashi pada sasuke, dengan ogah-ogahan sasuke maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat, sasuke kembali lagi ketempat duduknya dan melamun kembali.  
Kakashi memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Sasuke didepan dan jawabannya benar. (ya iyalah sasuke otaknya encer gitu wkwkwkwk)  
'kenapa dengan Sasuke?',batin Shikamaru tak biasanya melihat Sasuke malas-malasan seperti itu.  
Naruto juga merasakan Sasuke sedikit aneh sekarang ini, tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih memperhatikan pelajaran yg Kakashi berikan.

(kediaman Namikaze)  
Naruko bersantai membaca buku dikamar sendirian, memang suasana kediaman Namikaze sedang sepi karena Kushina, ibu Naruko pergi kepasar untuk belanja keperluan untuk makan malam.  
'huuuh bosan kalau begini, apalagi aku belum dibolehkan kaasan untuk sekolah gara-gara kakiku bengkak begini',batin Naruko mengeluh sambil sedikit memijati kakinya yg bengkak akibat tersandung malam kemarin. Tapi Naruko juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena Itachi yg menolongnya waktu itu.  
TING TONG  
Suara bell depan rumah berbunyi, Naruko yg tadi sedikit melamun segera menuju pintu depan, dengan kaki sedikit terpincang-pincang Naruko langsung menuju pintu dan…  
Krieet  
Seseorang membelakangi Naruko, dengan seragam sekolah dan rambutnya hitam dengan gaya pantat ayam.  
"siapa yah?",sapa Naruko pada orang itu  
Orang itu membalikan badan dan membuat naruko menaikan kedua alis matanya.  
"Sasuke senpai",sapa Naruko  
Sasuke yg melihat Naruko sedikit canggung untuk menyapa. Tapi dengan wajah dingin yg datar Sasuke berhasil menutupi kecanggungannya.  
"senpai mencari Naruto-nii dan Menma-nii ya?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke, alhasil membuat Sasuke tambah kebingungan untuk menjawab.  
"i-itu a-aku hanya mau menjengukmu",jawab Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata  
"eh…?",Naruko kebingungan dengan Sasuke yg wajahnya merah tanpa sebab itu. (hadeh Naruko parah, Sasuke kan suka sama dia. Dianya gak ngerasa)  
Sasuke melihat kaki Naruko yg diperban dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sasuke kembali memandang wajah naruko dan tepat pada mata biru sapphire Naruko.  
'sial, kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan begini memandang matanya',umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.  
"Sasuke senpai mau menjengukku?",Tanya naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya malah membuat Sasuke tambah kelabakan meskipun wajahnya datar dan dingin sekarang ini  
"su-sudahlah aku mau pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin menjengukmu sebentar, dan satu lagi GOMENASAI",kata Sasuke tak kuat lagi memandang mata indah Naruko itu.  
"untuk apa senpai minta maaf?",Tanya Naruko tapi Sasuke malah berbalik dan langsung pergi.  
"dasar Sasuke senpai aneh",gumam Naruko lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya kembali.  
(skip time)

NaruMenma pulang agak malam daripada biasanya. Ya dikarenakan mereka berdua harus ikut extrakurikuler music yg berlangsung disekolah. sang adik, Naruko menyambut kedatangan 2 kakak tercintanya.  
"kami pulang",ucap NaruMenma bersamaan  
"selamat datang",sambut Naruko.  
"apa ada yg datang kesini Naruko?",Tanya Menma sambil melepas sepatunya  
"Sasuke senpai tadi datang kesini, kukira dia mencari nii-chan berdua. Eh ternyata dia menjenguk aku",jawab naruko membuat naruto sedikit terdiam dan kemudian melepas sepatunya kembali.  
"lain kali jangan dibuka pintunya kecuali nii-chan yg membukakan pintu",pinta naruto datar.  
"memangnya kenapa?",Tanya naruko datar  
"ikuti saja keinginan naruto-nii, mengerti",kata naruto tersenyum pada naruko  
"ha'I Nii-chan",jawab Naruko membalas senyum kakaknya itu.

(naruko's room)  
Naruko mendengarkan radio dikamarnya sambil mengerjakan PR yg diberikan gurunya dan dititipkan melalui naruto.  
"selamat malam… kita berjumpa lagi dalam konoha FM , kali ini saya memutarkan lagu request dari sms, telepon maupun jejaring social silahkan bagi penelpon pertama…",kata penyiar radio.  
"halo",sapa penelpon pertama itu  
"halo dengan siapa?",Tanya si penyiar radio itu  
"namaku U.S",jawab penelpon itu datar

"hmm, nama yg singkat. Request lagu apa?".  
"aku request lagu dari savage garden – I knew I love you",pinta sang penelpon itu  
"baiklah sudah saya siapkan, salamnya untuk siapa?",Tanya penyiar radio itu.  
"salam untuk uzumaki naruko, maaf membuatmu sakit itu saja",jawab penelpon itu langsung mentup sambungan teleponnya.  
"penelpon yg misterius ya, baiklah kawan-kawan inilah lagu dari penyanyi savage garden – I knew I love you request dari U.S",kata penyiar radio itu langsung memutar lagu yg heboh dikalangan masyarakat itu.  
Naruko terkaget lantaran ada yg merequest lagu untuk dirinya. Naruko sedikit menaikan volume radionya dan mendengarkan lagu itu …

*"I Knew I Loved You"  
Maybe it's intuition ,But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes, I think I've found my best friend, I know that it might sound more than, a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life  
There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than, a little crazy but I believe

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

Naruko mendengarkan lagu itu dan sedikit menghayatinya, naruko memejamkan matanya dan merasakan getaran aneh pada hatinya. naruko merasakan ADA seseorang yg kini memikirkannya saat ini  
"U.S siapa kau?".

Tbc

Hehehe gomen minna update-nya lama :)

Maaf minna gak bias review semua moga kalian semua suka fic saya

See you to chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain  
.

.

.

.

.  
Chapter 5: perasaan tersembunyi  
.

.

.

.

.  
Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya, karena tak menemukan CD original SASUKE ditoko CD kesayangannya.  
"huuuh kok gak ketemu sih CD-nya pantat ayam itu?", keluh naruko mencari CD sasuke diantara tumpukan CD lainnya sambil berjalan jongkok ditumpukan CD dibawah.  
Karena berjalan sambil jongkok, naruko menabrak seseorang pelanggan CD ditoko itu.  
"go-gomen",ucap naruko sambil menunduk minta maaf.  
"naruko",sapa orang yg ditabrak naruko itu. Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan tato ai didahinya.  
"gaara senpai",kata naruko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocent-nya. Gaara tersenyum karena wajah innocent naruko yg membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pertama kali.  
"kau sedang apa disini?",Tanya gaara datar.  
"sedang mencari CD sasuke-senpai",jawab naruko membuat gaara sedikit risih dengan nama itu.  
"gaara senpai sendiri sedang apa disini?",Tanya naruko  
"itu aku mencari CD lagu band metal",jelas gaara pada naruko, naruko hanya ber-oh ria saja.  
"kak naruto punya banyak CD BAND metal seperti metallica, avenged sevenfold, purgatory dan lainnya dirumah",kata naruko langsung memberi sebuah ide pada gaara.  
"waw, kau tahu banyak tentang band metal?",tanya gaara seakan nyaman didekat naruko kini  
"tidak juga, sering denger kakak memutar lagu metal dirumah".celetuk naruko  
"apa kau sendirian kesini tadi?",Tanya gaara, naruko hanya mengangguk.  
"aku antar kamu pulang boleh?",Tanya gaara datar.  
"apa tidak merepotkan?",Tanya naruko, gaara sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"tapi sebentar dulu gaara senpai aku mau mencari CD SASUKE-senpai dulu",pamit naruko mencari CD SASUKE. Tapi pergelangan tangan naruko ditahan gaara.  
"aku punya CD-nya dimobil, kau ambil saja",kata gaara  
"benarkah?",tanya naruko,gaara menjawabnya dengan sedkit anggukan.  
"arigatou senpai",,senyum naruko pada gaara. Senyuman naruko membuat wajah gaara langsung merah padam.  
(skip time)

Naruto dan menma bermain gitar menyanyikan lagu metal kesukaan mereka di teras depan rumah.  
BRUUUMMMM  
Naruto menoleh ke arah mobil yg berhenti didepan rumahnya, menma yg juga melihat itu menaikan kedua alisnya.  
'itukan mobil gaara',gumam naruto dalam hati.  
gaara keluar dari mobilnya bersama naruko, menma langsung menghampiri naruko yg kini berjalan menuju depan rumah bersama gaara.  
"arigatou gozaimasu senpai sudah mengantarku kerumah",narukotersenyum pada gaara, dan Blusshh wajah gaara memerah karena senyuman naruko.  
"naruko",panggil menma  
"iya nii-san sebentar",jawab naruko,  
"arigatou karena memberikan CD sasuke-senpai",naruko sedikit membungkuk hormat pada gaara  
"sama-sama",jawab gaara tersenyum simpul.  
"aku pulang dulu",pamit gaara langsung pulang.  
Naruko melambaikan tangannya dan disambut anggukan kecil gaara.  
Naruko keteras menghampiri menma, menma memandang mobil gaara yg kini sudah menjauhi rumah mereka.  
"kau kencan dengan si panda?",tanya menma menyelidik  
Naruko menggeleng-geleng, dan menunjukan CD sasuke. Menma hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"tadi aku cari CD ditoko biasanya aku beli CD kesukaanku, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu gaara ditoko CD itu, memangnya kenapa menma-nii?",tanya naruko  
"gapapa, ya sudah kamu masuk sana",suruh menma mengacak-acak rambut adiknya tersayang.  
"siap boss",hormat naruko lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Kemudian menma memandang naruto dan mengangguk padanya.  
'tampaknya gaara benar-benar menyukai naruko',batin naruto sambil memainkan gitarnya.

(konoha international highschool)  
Sasuke memainkan piano diruangan musik sekolah, sementara naruto dan gaara memainkan gitar listrik dan menma bermain drum dengan pelannya.  
Sementara sai, shikamaru dan neji duduk-duduk malas-malasan melihat kawan-kawannya memainkan alat musik. Cewek-cewek diluar ruangan histeris dengan penampilan sasuke dkk.  
Sasuke bernyanyi lagu slow…

*Sebatas mimpi  
saat pertama ku dekati dirimu  
menuruti semua inginmu  
dan tiba waktumu tuk beri jawaban  
ternyata kau anggap aku hanya teman  
reff:  
bawalah aku ke dalam mimpimu  
aku takkan kecewakan kamu  
walaupun itu semua hanya sebatas mimpi  
jadikan aku kekasih hatimu  
aku menginginkan kamu  
sungguh-sungguh merasa ku jatuh cinta  
telah berbagai cara tuk dapatkan hatimu  
tetap saja kau anggap aku hanya teman

para wanita histeris mendengar sasuke bernyanyi, tak lupa nama naruto dan menma juga dielu-elukan dan juga gaara.  
Tanpa disadari duo namikaze, naruko juga melihat sasuke yg kini bernyanyi membuat naruko terpesona.  
"indah sekali",gumam naruko lalu meninggalkan kerumunan wanita diluar ruang musik itu.  
Sasuke melihat naruko berlalu sedikit kecewa karena sasuke ingin menyanyikan lagu baru untuk naruko. Sasuke keluar ruang musik tanpa pamit pada kawan-kawannya. Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sedikit kecewa.  
"anak itu, selalu saja", gumam menma melihat sasuke keluar dari ruang musik tanpa pamit  
"hmmm",gaara tersenyum lalu memainkan gitarnya dengan nada keras dikuti naruto dan menma.

Sasuke berjalan dikoridor sekolah dan mata sasuke menemukan seorang yg dia kenal bersama seseorang yg sangat dia kenal. Dada sasuke panas melihat duo orang itu dekat sekali dan bertukar canda.  
"naruko, kak itachi",gumam sasuke lalu berbalik arah agar amarahnya tak meledak.  
Itachi melihat sang adik ingin memanggil tapi terlanjur jauh.  
"kenapa senpai?",tanya naruko melihat itachi melihat sesuatu dan ingin memanggilnya tapi tak jadi.  
"gak ada apa-apa",senyum itachi langsung membuat naruko blushing.

(dikelas)  
Sasuke tak memperhatikan pelajaran kurenai-sensei dan lebih memperhatikan luar jendela, sasuke melamun dan sedikit mengantuk. sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya dimeja dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas tangannya dan memilih tidur-tiduran.

*"sakura bertahanlah,kumohon",kata sasuke putus asa sambil memberikan nafas buatan pada gadis pink yg terbaring tak berdaya dipinggir sungai dan dilihat oleh kawan-kawannya yg miris melihat pemandangan itu.  
Sasuke mencoba terus menekan dada sakura dan terus mencoba tapi hasilnya nihil.  
"sakura, SAKURAAAAAAA….".

"sasuke… sasuke bangun",kurenaimenepuk pipi sasuke dengan pelan  
Sasuke terkejut dan melihat semua kawan-kawanya melihat dirinya. Ternyata sasuke bermimpi dan membuat kawan-kawannya melihat sasuke dengan tatapan iba.  
"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya kurenai  
"ti-tidak apa-apa sensei, gomenasai aku ketiduran",sasuke sedikit teremgah-engah atas mimpi yg barusan dialaminya.  
'kenapa mimpi itu lagi',gumam sasuke.  
Semua kawan-kawan tahu sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya yg kelam itu.  
menma menyodorkan air putih pada sasuke dan diminum habis oleh sasuke dengan cepatnya.  
Naruto tahu sasuke masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yg membuat kekasih sasuke itu meninggal.  
'sampai kapan kau terus begini sasuke?',batin naruto miris melihat sasuke yg masih terkejut akan mimpinya itu

(diruang kamar naruko)  
"oke kawan-kawan kita berjumpa lagi di konoha FM, dan kali ini banyak request yg datang",kata penyiar radio itu. Naruko tidur-tiduran sambil membaca dan mendengarkan siaran radio kesayangannya itu dikamarnya.  
"oke penelpon pertama sudah dapat, moshi-moshi"sapa sang penyiar radio  
"moshi-moshi",jawab penelpon itu  
"dengan siapa?",tanya penyiar radio itu  
"U.S",jawab penelpon itu dengan suara seraknya  
Naruko yg mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan mendengarkn siaran radio itu dari dekat.  
"hmm, U.S. mau pesan lagu apa?",  
"aku ingin request lagu SASUKE – kuingin kau untukku",jawab sang penelpon  
"salamnya untuk siapa?"tanya sang penyiar  
"untuk uzumaki naruko, aku ingin kau untukku…"jawab sang penelpon langsung menutup telepon itu.\  
"hmmm misterius sekali, baiklah inilah lagu dari SASUKE – KUINGIN KAU UNTUKKU", Penyiar itu lalu memutar lagunya.  
"siapa sih nih orang, misterius banget",gumam naruko lalu mendengar lagu itu

*KUINGIN KAU UNTUKKU  
Ada senyuman manis di bibirmu  
Yg selalu terbayang olehku  
Takkan ku lupa saat itu  
Wahai kau gadis pujaanku  
Ku ingin kau untukku  
Mungkin hanyalah engkau  
Yg membuatku mengerti  
Akan arti hidupku  
Kau beri aku cahayamu  
Ku kan selalu menyayangimu  
Ku ingin kau untukku  
Reff: yang ku rasakan kini  
tak tertahankan lagi  
kan ku ungkapkan semua padamu  
kan ku berikan sebuah  
rasa di hati ini  
jangan kau ragukan aku  
Ada senyuman manis di bibirmu  
Yg selalu terbayang olehku  
Takkan ku lupa saat itu  
Wahai kau gadis pujaanku  
Ku ingin kau untukku

Naruko menikmati lagu request dari penggemar gelapnya itu, naruko tersenyum-senyum sendiri  
"apakah ini dari Itachi-senpai ya?",gumam naruko lalu tertawa kecil

(dirumah sasuke)  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendiri dan merasa tenang saat "pesannya" sudah dikirim. Sasuke tersenyum dan merasa hatinya lebih tentram dan tenang, sasuke melihat melihat photo seorang berambut pink tersenyum bersama dirinya.  
"sakura, aku menemukan 'dirimu' yg lain disekolah",gumam sasuke. Itachi memperhatikan sang adik dari pintu kamar sasuke yg sedikit terbuka itu. Itachi miris melihat sang adik yg belum juga bisa melupakan almarhumah kekasihnya itu.  
'sasuke',gumam itachi lalu meninggalkan depan pintu kamar sasuke  
"kau harus jadi milikku naruko",gumam sasuke lalu tidur dengan damainya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siswa - siswi kelas 10 konoha international hig school mendengarkan intruksi dari guru BP mereka ibiki dan salah seorang perempuan berambut merah dan mata kananya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.  
Sasuke menguap bosan mendengarkan ocehan mei Terumi, guru BP yg mewanti-wanti semua siswanya agar tak meninggalkan kelompoknya masing- masing dihutan nanti. Sasuke kini malah intens memandangi naruko yg kini mendengarkan ocehan mei terumi Dan sasuke sebagai wakil ketua OSIS disuruh mengatur siswa-siswa kelas 10 yg mengikuti study tour sekaligus perkemahan itu. Ya, kelas sepuluh newbie yg akan berkemah menuju hutan rusa milik keluarga shikamaru itu untuk meneliti rusa yg ada dihutan itu sambil berkemah.. Pihak keluarga nara sudah mengijinkan dan mempersilahkan pihak sekolah berkemahdihutan milik klan nara.  
"baiklah itu saja yg saya sampaikan pada kalian, naruto sekarang kau yg membagi kelompok OSIS yg menjaga siswa-siswi kelas masing-masing",perintah mei pada naruto, naruto dan kawan-kawan maju kedepan dan mendengarkan pembagian kelompok. Semua siswi cewek berteriak histeris melihat anggota OSIS yg dipimpin naruto dkk dan anggota akatsuki itu.  
"kelas 10-1 dijaga rock lee, tenten, hidan dan neji lalu kelas 10-2 dijaga gaara,konan, itachi dan yahiko, kelas 10-3 dijaga oleh sasuke, menma, aku dan hinata….bla bla bla",kata naruto langsung membuat sasuke semangat saat dia menjaga kelas yg ditempati naruko.  
'kesempatanku',batin sasuke menyeringai puas atas pembagian penjagaan itu sementara gaara hanya menghela nafas kesal lantaran dia sangat berharap dia ditempatkan dibagian kelas 10-3 tapi sasuke lebih beruntung darinya.  
'cih sial, aku keduluan',umpat gaara dalam hatinya.  
Sasuke langsung berjalan kea rah kelompok kelas 10-3, tapi tiba-tiba duo namikaze langsung mendahului sasuke dan langsung disambut teriakan cewek-cewek kelas 10-3.  
'kenapa aku merasa duo kampret itu menjaga adiknya begitu ketat',batin sasuke kecewa.  
Masing masing kelompok langsung menuju hutan dan mendirikan tenda masing-masing. Cewek dan cowok dipisahkan tendanya oleh duo namikaze itu.  
setelah mendirikan tenda semua siswa berkumpul kembali dan mengikuti para OSIS yg memandu mereka menuju hutan. Siswa-siswi kelompok yg dipimpin naruto terkagum-kagum melihat banyaknya rusa yg berkeliaran.  
Sasuke dan menma menjaga barisan belakang, sementara naruto dan hinata didepan membimbing menuju arah kandang rusa antelop. sasuke memperhatikan naruko dari belakang yg kini mengobrol dengan shion. Shion melirik kearah sasuke yg kini memperhatikan naruko, tapi naruko tak sadar dia diperhatikan intens oleh uchiha bungsu itu.  
"he he naruko, tampaknya kau diperhatikan mulu sama sasuke senpai",bisik shion pada naruko, naruko menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja sasuke kini memperhatikannya secara intens. Sasuke yg ketahuan melihat naruko secara intens lalu mengambil handphone-nya agar tak dicurigai naruko.  
"nggak tuh, sasuke senpai malah main HP",elak naruko tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sasuke memperhatikannya daritadi. Shion melihat kebelakang dan benar saja sasuke kini mengutak ati hape-nya sendiri.  
"beneran naruko, tadi sasuke senpai ngeliatin kamu intens banget",jawab shion  
"perasaanmu saja kali", kata naruko lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka keobrolan lainnya.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, menma yg tahu sasuke memperhatikan adik bungsunya itu langsung menepuk pundak sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pada menma.  
"hati-hati kalau melihat, kalau tidak. nanti kesandung batu gede",ucap menma sarkastik, sasuke tahu maksud omongan menma hanya acuh dan memilih memainkan melihat kedepan dan melihat kembarannya, naruto malah mesra-mesraan dengan hinata yg kini membimbing siswa-siswi untuk memperhatikan hewan bertanduk itu.  
"kapan aku punya pacar ya?",gumam sirambut hitam bermata biru tersebut.  
"tahun depan",jawab sasuke sambil memainkan hapenya tanpa merasa bersalah kala tatapan menma sedikit tajam padanya. Batin sasuke tertawa melihat kawannya itu tampak sendu karena tak memiliki pasangan. (padahal sasuke kan JOKER jomblo keren wkwkwkwk :D)

(MALAM harinya)  
Para siswa-siswi berkumpul menghangatkan diri dipinggiran api unggun yg sudah dibuatkan oleh para anggota OSIS.  
Suasana malam yg gelap dan dingin tak menyurutkan siswa-siswi konoha international high school untuk bernyayi, bercanda dan bahkan memadu kasih di pinggiran api unggun.  
Sasuke sedikit menyendiri lantaran dia risih saat cewek-cewek mengerubunginya saat bermain gitar bersama naruto dan kawan-kawannya yg lain. Naruko dan shion sedikit mendekat pada tempat sasuke duduk,  
"boleh kami duduk disini…",ijin naruko  
sasuke yg tak tahu naruko dibelakangnya hanya diam tak menjawab. Naruko menepuk pundak sasuke dan meminta ijin untuk duduk di sebelah sasuke kembali.  
"go-gomen apa kami boleh duduk sini?",tanya naruko kembali  
"aku kan tidak menyu…"ucapan sasuke terhenti kala dia menengok ke belakangnya, sasuke terdiam lalu  
"silahkan",jawab sasuke datar lalu bermain gitarnya kembali  
Shion dan naruko duduk berdampingan, dan mengobrol kesana kemari, tiba-tiba saja sasuke menarik tangan naruko dan berjalan ke tengah para siswa yg menghangatkan diri diapi unggun, naruko melihat shion kebingungan dan shion hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu sasuke kenapa. Naruto yg sedang bermesraan dengan hinata melihat adiknya berada ditengah bersama sasuke. Gaara dan menma terkejut juga melihat naruko dan sasuke yg kini berada ditengah.  
"aku dan naruko akan menyanyikan lagu",kata sasuke membuat naruko terkejut  
"ta-tapi, a-aku…" belum selesai bicara, sasuke berbisik pada naruko.  
"kau menyanyi saja bersamaku sebentar",bisik sasuke pada naruko, naruko memandang mata sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan mata memohon. Naruko yg melihat itu akhirnya menurut dan berbisik pada sasuke. Sasuke mengerti apa maksud naruko dan memainkan gitarnya.  
Semua siswa-siswi heran dengan tingkah sasuke yg kini malah seperti berpacaran itu. Itachi dari kejauhan memperhatikan kouhai-nya yg cantik itu bersama adiknya, sasuke.  
"sedang apa mereka?",gumam itachi mulai mendekati tempat sasuke dan naruko itu.  
Naruko dan sasuke beraksi didepan ratusan siswa yg menyaksikan mereka berdua akan menyanyi.  
Sasuke memulai bernyanyi dulu dan memainkan gitarnya lalu dikuti suara naruko…

Tiba saatnya kita saling bicara  
Tentang perasaan yang kian menyiksa  
Tentang rindu yang menggebu  
Tentang cinta yang tak terungkap  
*courtesy of  
Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiam  
Tenggelam dalam gelisah yang tak teredam  
Memenuhi mimpi-mimpimu malam kita  
Reff:  
Duhai cintaku, sayangku, lepaskanlah  
Perasaanmu, rindumu, seluruh cintamu  
Dan kini hanya ada aku dan dirimu  
Sesaat di keabadian  
Jika sang waktu kita hentikan  
Dan segala mimpi-mimpi jadi kenyataan  
Meleburkan semua batas  
Antara kau dan aku, kita

semua bertepuk tangan atas pertujukan yg disuguhkan sasuke dan naruko, ada yg iri, ada yg kagum bahkan ada yg meminta ingin jadi duet sasuke. Tapi sasuke menanggapinya dengan cuek bebek dan kembali menyendiri. Naruto dan menma menatap tajam pada sasuke tapi sasuke hanya acuh pada tatapan duo namikaze itu.  
Naruko kembali ketempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah karena semua mata tertuju pada dirinya.  
"suaramu bagus sekali naruko, aku juga terkejut tadi sasuke-senpai memaksamu kedepan untuk berduet… huwaaaa aku pengen bangettt",ujar shion dengan lebay-nya.. naruko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan kawannya itu.  
Semua akhirnya bubar dan kembali ketenda masing – masing dan istirahat untuk kegiatan meneliti rusa besok pagi.  
.

.

.  
(keesokan paginya)  
Naruko bersama siswa perempuan yg lainnya pergi ke sungai untuk mandi, smentara itu diam-diam ada yg mengikuti naruko dan kawan-kawannya.  
"woi konohamaru, kau bawa handycam-nya?",bisik salah seorang temannya.  
"sudah dan kupastikan ini jadi film terbaik yg kita buat",kata konohamaru pada kawan-kawannya yg berjumlah 6 orang itu menyeringai mesum.  
"let's go",konohamaru langsung memimpin kawan-kawannya untuk mengintip gadis-gadis mandi disungai. Tanpa konohamaru dkk sadari ada yg membuntuti mereka ber-7 tanpa ketahuan..  
Setelah sampai kon ohamaru dkk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak agar tak ketahuan para siswi perempuan saat mengintip mandi.  
Konohamaru mulai menghidupkan handycam-nya dan merekam hal yg dianggapnya "indah" itu.  
"iya buka bajumu shion buka juga bajumu naruko",gumam konohamaru pelan dengan wajah mesumnya sementara kawan-kawannya melongo melihat pemandangan yg eksotis itu. Tapi salah satu kawan konohamaru merasakan feeling tak enak karena merasa dibelakangnya banyak orang yg berdiri. Kawan konohamaru terkaget bukan kepalang tanpa mengeluarkan suara setelah melihat kebelakang siapa yg berdiri. Semua kawan-kawan konohamaru juga kaget dan melihat tatapan mengerikan dari 8 orang yg mereka kenali.  
"ko-konoha ma-maru",panggil kawan-nya pada konohamaru itu dengan terbata-bata karena ketakutan  
"apa-apa sih ",jawab konohamaru masih asik merekam hal eksotisnya.  
"ko-konoha ma-maru",panggil kawannya kembali dengan nada ketakutan  
"apa?",jawab konohamaru  
"ko-konoha ma-maru… aduuuuhhh",panggil dengan nada pasrah ketakutan  
"apa sih kenapa kau…",konohamaru menoleh pada kawan-kawannya dan melihat dibelakang kawan-kawannya berdiri kakak naruko, menma dan naruto serta gaara dan sasuke dan juga anggota OSIS dari geng akatsuki, yahiko, hidan, obito dan itachi. Konohamaru terdiam ketakutan sampai-sampai handycam yg dia pegang jatuh.  
Hidan, gaara dan yahiko membunyikan jari-jarinya yg mengepal sementara itachi, obito dan sasuke menatap 7 orang kurang ajar mengintip siswi perempuan mandi itu dengan tatapan mematikan. Naruto dan menma memberikan senyuman paling mengerikan untuk ke 7 orang siswa itu termasuk konohamaru.  
"mati aku",gumam konohamaru tak berkutik bersama kawan-kawannya memandang ngeri para anggota OSIS itu.  
"tuhan tak kan mengampuni dosa kalian",kata hidan kalem tapi menyakitkan.  
"lama juga aku tak menghajar orang",ucap yahiko menyeringai  
"kalian kurang ajar juga mengintip perempuan mandi, apalagi kalian juga mengintip adik perempuanku juga",kata naruto mulai melayangkan pukulan kepada konohamaru dkk. Menma dan juga lainnya menghakimi konohamaru dkk.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH",Teriak konohamaru dkk histeris.  
"kalian mendengar sesuatu tidak?",Tanya shion pada naruko dan siswi perempuan lainnya. Naruko hanya menggeleng-geleng dan siswi lainnya menjawab dengan ragam kata , iya dan tidak. Akhirnya para siswi perempuan memilih kembali mandi tanpa mempedulikannya.  
Selesai mandi naruko dan siswi perempuan lainnya kembali ke perkemahan. Naruko bingung kenapa ramai sekali didepan.  
Naruko dan semuanya melihat konohamaru dkk diikat oleh anggota OSIS. Wajah konohamaru dkk babak belur seperti habis dipukul masal.  
"ada apa ini?",Tanya sang guru BP mei Terumi  
"maaf mei-sensei, mereka ketahuan mengintip siswi perempuan yg sedang mandi tadi, kami curiga saat gerak-gerik mereka mencurigakan saat mengikuti para siswi perempuan jadi kami ikuti mereka dan kami juga menyita handycam dari tangan konohamaru sepertinya untuk merekam kegiatan mandi siswi perempuan."jelas menma.  
Wajah konohamaru dkk malu dan menunduk. Sementara mei Terumi hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah kurang senang.  
"kita apakan mereka sensei? Apa kami hajar lagi biar tambah hancur wajah mereka ber-7 ini",usul obito geram melihat konohamaru hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh anggota OSIS untuk menghadapkan langsung pada ibiki-sensei. Wajah konohamaru dkk memucat ketakutan, siapa yg tak kenal ibiki sensei. Orang yg terkenal sebagai killerman itu terkenal suaka main tangan pada siswa yg suka OSIS dari Geng akatsuki (kecuali itachi dan yahiko) membawa konohamaru dkk ke tempat kemah ibiki sensei perempuan meneriaki konohamaru dengan kata-kata kasar serta lemparan kayu kecil juga kerikil.  
Naruko mendekati kedua kakaknya yg kembar itu, dan menanyakan kejadian itu lagi.  
"nii-san, jadi suara yg seperti berteriak itu tadi dari mereka bertujuh yg nii-san hajar bersama anggota OSIS lainnya?",Tanya naruko. Naruto dan menma hanya menganguk dan membuat shion dan naruko merinding. Untung saja ada kedua kakaknya dan anggota OSIS lainnya tahu keburukan konohamaru . Kalau tidak mungkin rekaman itu akan menghancurkan kehormatan sekolah mereka sendiri.  
"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Yg penting kau dan kawan-kawanmu selamat dari perekaman itu. Sekarang kau berkumpullah dengan kawn-kawanmu sekelas untuk meneliti lagi",senyum naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan naruko. Menma mengacak-acak rambut sang adik lalu berlalu dari hadapan naruko menyusul naruto.  
Sasuke melihat naruko dari kejauhan, dan tanpa sadar naruko menatap mata uchiha bungsu itu. Naruko sedikit mengangguk hormat lalu pergi bersama shion berkumpul dengan siswa lainnya.  
Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa sapaan dan senyuman naruko membuat hati sasuke tenang dan tentram.  
Semua anak kelas 10-3 mengikuti naruto dan hinata yg memimpin mereka untuk melihat rusa antelop yg akan mereka teliti sifatnya. dengan sasuke dan menma yg menjaga dibelakang  
Namun mereka tak menyadari bahaya sedang mengintai mereka.  
"GRRRRRRR"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Hehehe maaf telat update ya…

Lagi bingung nyari copy-annya *plakkkk

RnR please Minna…..


	6. Chapter 6

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+ semi M  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 6: kejadian tak terduga

Sasuke mengawasi anak-anak dari kelas 10-3, telinga sasuke seperti menangkap suara mencurigakan dari belakangnya.  
Benar saja disemak-semak ada sesuatu yg bergerak dengan mencurigakan, sasuke menepuk pundak menma dan langsung memberitahunya lewat pandangan mata. Menma langsung member itahu naruto lewat isyarat tangan, naruto mengerti tapi  
"GROOAAAARRRRHHH"  
Suara harimau kelaparan membuyarkan study tour yg kini membuat semua siswa-siswi terbirit-birit melarikan diri sementara itu sasuke sibuk mengalihkan perhatian harimau kelaparan itu, smentara menma, hinata dan naruto memberi arah jalan menuju perkemahan kepada semua siswa-siswi yg ketakutan. Sasuke menyadari bahwa harimau kelaparan itu mengincar naruko yg bersandar ketakutan dibawah pohon pinus sendirian.  
"naruko!",pekik menma terkejut adiknya tak lari malah ketakutan bersandar dibawah pohon pinus.  
"sial",umpat sasuke lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya.  
"menma naruto hinata cepat kalian beritahu ibiki sensei dan yg lainnya. untuk naruko dan hewan sialan satu ini biar aku yg urus",pinta sasuke langsung berlari kearah naruko berdiri ketakutan"  
"baik",jawab menma dan hinata langsung berlari kearah tempat perkemahan untuk memberitahu yg lainnya, naruto tak menuruti perintah sasuke malah membantu sasuke mengalihkan perhatian harimau kelaparan itu.  
"HYAAAAT", sasuke menendang perut harimau kelaparan itu hingga sedikit terjatuh lalu bangkit lagi.  
"naruko kau tidak apa-apa",ucap sasuke matanya masih focus pada harimau kelaparan itu sambil menodongkan pisau lipatnya pada harimau kelaparan itu.  
"ak-aku ti-tidak apa-apa senpai",jawab naruko masih ketakutan. Sasuke dan naruko berjalan mundur terus ,sementara naruto mengabil batu besar dan melempari harimau itu agar dapat mengalihkan perhatian harimau kelaparan usahanya gagal lantaran harimau kelaparan itu malah berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati sasuke dan naruko.  
"hoi harimau keparat lihat aku!",teriak naruto sambil melempari batu sebesar gengaman tangan pada harimau kelaparan itu tapi tetap sajja nihil usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian harimau sialan itu.  
'sial bagaimana ini?',batin naruto hampir kehabisan akal, naruto melihat sebatang kayu besar dan langsung mengambil dan memukulnya pada harimau tersebut.  
BUAAAGGGHH  
Pukulan kayu naruto kearah kepala harimau itu berhasil membuat harimau itu teralih perhatiannya.  
"sasuke, naruko lari!",teriak naruto pada adiknya dan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke langsung memegang tangan naruko dan berlari, harimau itu seakan tak mau ketinggalan mangsanya langsung mengejar sasuke dan naruko. Naruto yg tahu itu lalu mengejar harimau yg mengejar sasuke dan naruko.  
"sialan!",umpat sasuke mengajak naruko berlari entah kearah mana, dan lebih memilih menghindari harimau kelaparan itu. Naruto kaget setengah mati bahwa kawannya dan adiknya terpojok. Naruto terus memutar otak agar hewan buas itu tak memangsa .  
Jalan sasuke bersama naruko lalui BUNTU, karena didepan mereka adalah jurang air terjun.  
Harimau itu sampai dan membuat sasuke menodongkan pisau lipatnya, naruko dan sasuke berjalan mundur tapi sial bagi mereka jurang air terjun memaksa langkah mereka terhenti.  
Harimau itu mengaum keras dan menyerang tangan sasuke dengan cakarnya, alhasil pisau lipatnya jatuh kearah lain dan tangan sasuke berdarah. Naruko yg melihat tangan sasuke berdarah terkejut .  
"senpai",pekik naruko, sasuke mulai memeluk naruko tanpa komando. Wajah naruko memerah akibat perlakuan sasuke itu.  
"kita lompat",kata sasuke sukses membuat naruko terbelalak sempuna  
"ta-tapi aku takut",kata naruko ketakutan. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan matanya masih focus melihat harimau itu.  
"aku akan menjagamu percayalah padaku",kata sasuke meyakinkan naruko, harimau itu semakin mendekat, sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh naruko melangkah mundur dan melompat ke arah jurang air terjun bersamaan dengan itu harimau itu juga melompat mencoba mnerkam sasuke dan naruko tapi tak berhasil.  
"naruko! Sasuke!", Naruto yg melihat ituberteriak keras. Dan melihat sasuke dan adiknya jatuh kedalam air terjun itu.  
Naruko menutup matanya rapat-rapat bersama sasuke yg masih memeluk dirinya erat sekali.  
BYUUUR  
Naruko dan sasuke tercebur didalam air sungai dari air terjun tersebut. DAN tak diketahui nasibnya.  
"naruko! Sasuke!",teriak naruto tapi tak ada jawaban dibawah. Ibiki dan anggota OSIS lainnya datang terlambat dan melihat naruto membatu.  
"nii-san mana naruko dan sasuke?",Tanya menma khawatir dan mulai merasakan hawa kesedihan pada diri sang kakak. Naruto hanya menunjuk dengan tangan kananya menuju bawah.  
Menma terkejut dan mecoba penjelasan sang kakak lebih rinci lagi. Tapi naruto terdiam dan bulir air mata keluar dari matanya yg indah itu. Menma berteriak kebawah memnggil nama sasuke dan naruko, namun tak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua. Itachi juga terdiam melihat kejadian itu, ibiki pun menelpon tim SAR untuk mencari 2 siswanya yg hilang itu. Sementara itu genk the brandals purgatory mulai mencari jalan untuk turun kebawah dan mencari sasuke dan naruko.

(sasuke side)  
Sasuke menggotong tubuh naruko yg pingsan akibat terjun bersama dirinya menyelamatkan diri dari harimau buas.  
Sasuke tampak panic dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadi naruko.  
"lemah",gumam sasuke panic lalu member nafas buatan pada naruko dan menekan-nekan dada naruko dengan kedua tangannya agar naruko bisa bernafas kembali  
"ayo naruko, kumohon kau bisa, kau bisa kumohon",gumam sasuke air matanya menetes menekan-nekan dada naruko dan memberikan nafas buatan terus menerus. Sasuke tak ingin kejadian terdahulu terulang kembali didepan matanya.  
"Uhuk uhuk",naruko terbatuk dan memuntahkan air banyak sekali. Wajah sasuke cerah kembali dan memeluk naruko yg tengah kedinginan itu.  
"syukurlah, kau selamat",kata sasuke memeluk naruko yg masih setengah sadar itu.  
"di-dingin",kata naruko yg mengigil kedinginan itu.  
Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya yg basah itu dan mengenakannya pada naruko. Agar tak kedinginan lagi. Sasuke kini hanya mengenakan kaos putihnya.  
Sasuke memeluk naruko agar hangat dan sasuke mulai merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyerang punggungnya dan membuat kaki serta tangannya mati rasa.  
"sial",umpat sasuke pelan. Malam yg dingin membuat sasuke langsung pingsan memeluk naruko yg setengah sadar kini sedikit nyaman dalam pelukan sasuke.

(diperkemahan)  
Semua siswa-siswi anak kelas 10 dan wali kelas berkumpul ditengah.  
Ibiki sedikit bicara tentang kejadian yg menimpa dua anak muridnya yg kini hilang terbawa arus sungai karena menghindari harimau kelaparan pada polisi yg menayainya. Tim SAR dan anggota OSIS mencari sasuke dan naruko yg tak ditemukan juga sekarang ini.  
Naruto dan anggota geng-nya mencari diantara aliran sungai, sementara geng akatsuki mencari disekitar pinggiran hutan dan sungai mungkin ada petujuk yg mengarah pada sasuke dan naruko.  
"gaara, shikamaru bagaimana?",Tanya menma  
"tak ada",jawab shikamaru.  
"apa mungkin mereka tenggelam didasar sungai dan matii",kata sai menyimpulkan  
"tidak mungkin bodoh!, sasuke itu jago sekali berenang. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri dia sering mendapat juara dalam cabang gaya katak dan gaya bebas",jawab neji sedikit membentak  
"ma-maaf aku hanya menyimpulkan saja",kata sai merasa bersalah berbicara seperti itu. Naruto yg mendengar itu memukul sai dengan kerasnya  
BUUAAGGHHH  
"apa-apaan kau naruto!",teriak sai sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yg sakit akibat pukulan naruto. Mata naruto memancarkan emosinya yg sudah berada diubun-ubunnya. Sai hanya menunduk bersalah  
Menma memegang lengan naruto yg hendak memukul sai lagi, naruto memberikan tatapan mengerikannya pada menma juga. Tapi dibalas tatapan naruto itu  
"nii-san jangan kau gunakan emosimu saat ini, yg penting sekarang kita cari naruko dan sasuke, dan kau sai jaga mulutmu atau aku sendiri yg akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan pukulanku sendiri",bentak menma pada naruto yg kini dihalanginya dan sai yg kini terduduk/.  
"aku harap kau selamat imotou-ku",gumam menma dengan wajah sedih. Naruto terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya.  
"ini salahku, kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga naruko lebih baik lagi",kata naruto mulai menangis, semua kawannya menatap naruto dengan tatapan sendu.  
"naruto nii",gumam menma menatap sendu sang kakak, sementara berita tentang hilangnya naruko dan sasuke masih dirahasiakan dari ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruko mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan terbangun karena matahari menyinari wajahnya, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak lantaran sesuatu yg berat seperti menindih badannya. Mata naruko membulat sempurna kala tahu siapa yg menindihnya,  
"KYYAAAAAAAA!",naruko mendorong tubuh sasuke dengan kerasnya hingga tubuh itu jatuh dengan kerasnya. Naruko berdiri ketakutan dan mulai sedikit melihat Sasuke diam tak bergerak bagai mayat.  
"sasuke senpai",naruko perlahan mendekati tubuh sasuke dan memeriksa tangannya. Dingin  
Naruko terkejut dan menyentuh dahi sasuke, panas. Naruko bingung lalu memangku kepala sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk pipi sasuke dengan pelan.  
"senpai, senpai kenapa?",naruko bimgung dan melihat jaket yg bukan miliknya melekat ditubuhnya.  
"i-ini jaket sasuke senpai",naruko mengingat ingat kejadian yg terjadi, naruko ingat dimana sasuke mengajaknya berlari menghindari hewan buas. Dan terjun….  
Tanpa fikir panjang naruko mulai melepas jaket sasuke dan memakaikannya pada tubuh sasuke, sasuke sedikit membuka matanya. Sasuke kedinginan dan demam.  
"senpai, jangan menyerah dulu. Aku mau bilang terima kasih padamu ternyata kau malah sakit begini",gumam naruko matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruko juga melepas jaketnya dan menjadikan bantalan.  
Sasuke tersenyum, bibirnya yg membiru itu hanya bisa mengulaskan senyum.  
"se..ti..daknya ka..u ti..dak apa-apa",kata sasuke lemah. Naruko mendengar itu malah menangis.  
"senpai tenang dulu aku akan cari air untuk senpai minum",naruko meletakan kepala sasuke pelan dan mencari air disungai. Naruko berlari menuju sungai terdekat dan menyentuh air itu.  
"brr dingin",kata naruko. Naruko memakai kedua tangannya mengambil air itu seperti tempurung dan tak mengindahkan rasa dingin air yg dinginnya hampir seperti es itu.  
Naruko berlari menuju sasuke, naruko yg tak berpikir panjang mulai meminum air itu tapi tak ditelannya.  
Sasuke hanya diam tak bisa bergerak, ekor matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik naruko yg menuju padanya.  
Naruko ingin sekali memberikan air yg ada pada mulutnya pada sasuke. Tapi kebimbangan melingkupi hatinya.  
'jika aku memberikan air ini dmulutku pada sasuke senpai, sama saja itu ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku tak boleh egois, sasuke senpai telah menolongku dan aku harus membantunya kali ini',batin naruko mulai mendekati wajah sasuke dengan jantung berdebar-debar.  
5cm

.

4cm

.

3cm

.

2cm

.

1cm

.  
Mata naruko menutup dan membuka mulut sasuke dan menumpahkan air dari mulutnya kedalam mulut sasuke. Sasuke menelan air pemberian naruko yg tebilang hangat itu. Naruko kembali memangku kepala sasuke.  
Sinar matahari yg hangat dari celah-celah pohon membuat sasuke sedikit baikan meskipun demamnya masih ada. Naruko mengusap-usap kepala sasuke yg kini sedikit sadar itu.  
"sasuke-senpai arigatou",ucap naruko meneteskan air matanya, sasuke samar-samar melihat naruko yg menangis meskipun pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena demam tinggi itu.  
Tangan sasuke yg kanan terangkat dengan bergetar dan mulai menghapus air mata naruko. Naruko terkaget dan meraih tangan kanan sasuke. Naruko memberikan uap hangat dari mulutnya ke tangan sasuke yg dingin.  
"senpai, bertahan ya, arigatou sudah menolongku",tangis naruko sambil memberikan uap hangat mulutnya pada tangan sasuke yg dingin itu.  
"sama-sama",balas sasuke dengan suara pelan. Naruko melihat tangan sasuke yg bekas cakaran harimau itu. Naruko merobek sedikit t-shirt bawahnya dan melilitkannya pada tangan sasuke yg terluka akibat cakaran harimau kemarin itu. Setelah selesai naruko membelai kembali rambut sasuke.  
Sasuke meraih tangan naruko dan membimbingnya pada wajahnya.  
'hangat',itulah yg dirasakan sasuke saat tangan naruko menyentuh kulit wajahnya.  
Naruko hanya tersenyum dalam tangisannya, dan berharap tuhan bisa menyembuhkan demam sasuke dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari hutan ini.

(diperkemahan)  
Hinata memeluk naruto yg tertidur dengan erat dan duduk bersandar dipohon, ya naruto dan gengnya (minus sasuke) semalam suntuk mencari jejak adiknya tapi tak membuahkan hasil juga. Sai iri melihat naruto dipeluk hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"enak sekali naruto, bahkan dada besar hinata juga menempel pada dada naruto yg tidur itu, pasti enak sekali ditempel seperti itu",gumam sai ngawur.  
BLETAK  
"ittai",sai kesakitan memegang kepalanya dan melotot pada seseorang yg memberikannya bogem mentah di kepalanya. Orang yg memberi bogem mentah itu tak lain menma, saudara kembar narruto.  
"dasar mesum kau kira kakakku semesum dirimu",bentak menma membuat sai diam menunduk.  
"gomen, habis aku liat naruto seperti terlelap dalam pelukan hinata. Bahkan menikmati err dadanya",ujar sai masih menunduk  
BLETAK BLETAK  
"ITTAI!",sai mengaduh sakit lagi dan melihat kedua kawannya. Shikamaru dan neji mempelototinya.  
"punya mulut harusnya kau jaga sai!, kau kira hinata-chan adikku itu apa",kata neji datar sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada sai  
"hooaaam mendokusai, itu pukulan yg pantas untukmu sai karena kurang menjaga omongan pedasmu",shikamaru menguap mengantuk dan bersandar dibawah pohon pinus.  
BLETAKKK  
"itttaaaaaiiii apalagi sih!".dengus sai melihat gaara dibelakangnya melewatinya dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa)  
"oh sorry, tadi aku melihat nyamuk dikepalamu, jadi aku pukul ternyata kepalamu yg kena",ujar gaara lalu berjalan mendekati neji. Menma sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah semua kawannya itu, tapi wajah menma murung kembali.  
'semoga sasuke dan naruko-chan dapat ditemukan dan selamat',batin menma melihat tim SAR, polisi dan juga kawan-kawan OSIS membantu mencari jejak sasuke dan naruko.  
Dilain tempat itachi menelpon bawahannya untuk membantu mencari sasuke dan naruko yg hilang terbawa arus sungai.  
"aku harap kau tidak apa-apa sasuke…. Naruko…chan",gumam itachi dengan wajah khawatirnya.

(sasuke side)  
Sasuke membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan dan merasakan badannya sudah bisa digerakan kembali. Sasuke melihat naruko yg kini tertidur menunduk membuat sasuke tersenyum.  
"cantik",gumam sasuke pelan. Naruko terbangun dan melihat mata sasuke betemu dengan mata sapphire-nya  
"eh?",naruko menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sasuke dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajah naruko memerah seperti kepiting rebus.  
"kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?",Tanya sasuke datar  
"ti-tidak apa-apa"jawab naruko gugup, sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
Sasuke bangkit dan memegang dagu naruko, naruko menundukkan wajahnya dan tak memperlihatkan wajahnya yg kini tertutupi rambut pirangnya yg indah itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajah naruko yg kemerahan itu.  
"a-apaan s-sih?",naruko menepis tangan sasuke dengan sedkit kasar.  
"hn, ternyata kau cantik sekali saat tidur begitu",puji sasuke. Wajah naruko kembali memerah.  
"bi-biasa aja",jawab naruko terbata-bata.  
"dan terima kasih air hangat dari mulutmu itu, membuatku ingin mencicipinya sekali lagi",ucap sasuke membuat wajah naruko semakin merah .  
"da-dasar hentai",balas naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya, sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat naruko yg mengambek itu. Dengan cepat sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada naruko  
"ayo kita pergi, kita harus kembali ke camp. Semua orang pasti mengkhawatirkan kita",kata sasuke. Uluran tangan sasuke disambut oleh naruko dan mereka kembali berdiri.  
"ap-apa senpai sudah bisa berjalan?, tampaknya senpai masih kurang kuat untuk berjalan",kata naruko menyentuh dahi sasuke, masih panas.  
"aku sudah kuat",jawab sasuke datar. Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan naruko dan berjalan bersama untuk keluar dari hutan. Wajah naruko memerah, dan menuruti kemanapun langkah sasuke.  
Tangan sasuke sebelah kiri membawa jaket naruko dan menggenggam erat jaket itu serta menggandeng tangan naruko dengan erat juga.  
(skip time)

Naruko dan sasuke berjalan melewati banyak jalan terjal bahkan membuat kaki naruko kadang tersandung-sandung saat berjalan. Mata sasuke sedikit memincing saat dia melihat jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Wajah sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan menarik tangan naruko untuk berlari menuju jalan keluar itu.  
Naruko terkejut saat sasuke menarik tangannya dan berlari dengan cepatnya. Mulut naruko menganga saat melihat hamparan bunga didepan matanya.  
"indah",gumam naruko. Sasuke juga terpesona pemandangan ini.  
Naruko dan sasuke berjalan sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yg terhampar luas dihadapan mereka.  
"padang bunga",gumam sasuke lalu melihat ada jalan aspal didepan mereka.  
"disana ada jalan",kata sasuke lalu menarik tangan naruko. Naruko hanya mengikuti sasuke kemanapun pergi.  
Naruko melihat wajah sasuke tersenyum, jarang bagi naruko melihat senyum lepas sasuke. Naruko tersenyum juga.  
"kita akan berjalan kemana senpai?",Tanya naruko  
"entahlah, kita ikuti saja jalan ini. Mungkin ada desa terdekat disekitar sini",jawab sasuke.  
Naruko dan sasuke masih berpegangan tangan, selama mereka berjalan mereka Nampak seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sebatas senpai dan kouhai.  
"arigatou",ucap sasuke pelan.  
"buat apa senpai?",Tanya naruko dengan polosnya.  
"kau mau menjagaku saat aku sakit tadi dan juga perban ini",kata sasuke datar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yg dililit oleh kain t-shirt naruko yg disobeknya serta tangan sasuke masih menggandeng tangan kiri naruko. Naruko hanya mengulaskan senyum tipis.  
"douita",jawab naruko  
Mata sasuke melihat rumah-rumah yg nampaknya ramai oleh penduduk. Naruko juga melihat itu langsung menarik tangan sasuke menuju rumah-rumah alias desa yg ada didepannya.  
"ayo senpai kita sudah sampai!",kata naruko dengan senangnya mengajak sasuke berlari menuju rumah-rumah penduduk, sasuke hanya menuruti naruko dan tersenyum simpul.  
"hai",jawab sasuke datar tapi dengan senyum simpul.

TBC

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk update lagi Minna Maaf kalo lama.

RnR please


End file.
